Luna del desierto
by Lilith Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Han pasado tres años ya. Los sentimientos no cambian, se hacen mas profundos. GaaSaku, NaruIno, KibaHina y NejiTen. Segunda parte de "Rosa del desierto". Un poco de OoC. ABANDONADA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece sino solo a su creador Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Si algún día logro convencer (amenazar) lo suficiente a Kishimoto-sensei se darán cuenta que Naruto se vuelve: 65% hentai, 25% chorradas y el otro porciento seria pura babosada xD.**

**Esta es la continuación de mi fic "Rosa del desierto" así que para entenderle a esta segunda parte tienen que leer la primera y dejar un review que diga "ahora voy a leer la segunda parte", o algo así, ok.**

**La primera parte es GaaSaku y por eso se llama "la luna". Y habrá una sorpresita que se me ocurrió ahorita (inner/Yue: ¿te refieres a que Gaara le propone matr…?) (Yue le da con su zanpakoto a su inner) cállate y no hagas spoiler.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

"_**REENCUENTRO MARAVILLOSO 1: LA LUNA."**_

Han pasado tres años, desde que Naruto fue a entrenar con Jiraiya para atraer a Sasuke de nuevo y poder tener el poder para enfrentarse a Akatsuki.

En ese tiempo todo puede cambiar, las personas cambian, las cosas, los sentimientos.

Nos situamos en la escena donde Naruto llega a la aldea de Konoha más maduro y atractivo.

-este lugar no ha cambiado nada. –dijo el Uzumaki arriba del poste de luz, admirando la aldea de Konoha. Miro hacia las caras de los Kages y sonrió al ver el rostro de la vieja Tsunade labrado en la gran montaña-. Veo que ya pusieron la cara de Tsunade-obachan.

Miro con detenimiento la estructura de la aldea. Respiro hondo y grito.

-¡oigan todos!, ¡Uzumaki Naruto ha regresado!

El viento meció suavemente sus cabellos como respuesta ante su grito. El rubio sonrió ligeramente. Era bueno volver a casa.

- ¿Naruto? –pregunto una voz femenina muy familiar para el. Naruto bajo la mirada a hacia donde provenía esa voz y vio un puntito color rosa-. ¿Naruto eres tú?

- Sakura. –pronuncio el Uzumaki con una sonrisa grande en el rostro.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Naruto? –volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-justo ahora. –dijo el rubio bajando del poste de un gran salto. Cuando toco el suelo fue frente a su amiga con su típica sonrisa-. Hola, Sakura.

Sakura sonrió. El rubio no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo el mismo muchacho loco que siempre dice dattebayo y que sueña con ser Hokage. Solo que ahora mas alto y tal vez con técnicas mas sorprendentes, según creía ella.

Pero sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando Konohamaru hizo el Oiroke no jutsu, y Naruto respondió que era una técnica muy débil y que le mostraría su nuevo Ero-ninjutsu.

-¡baka! –grito sakura al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un golpe tremendo al Uzumaki. Que fue a parar tres metros atrás. El grupo de Konohamaru se refugio con Jiraiya si es que no querían salir lastimados mientras veían lo que la enorme fuerza de la Haruno había afectado a Naruto.

Sakura estaba enojadísima, se acerco a Naruto con expresión amenazadora, y tomo al rubio como un trapo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi gran admiración hacia ti?! –Exclamo la Haruno mientras agitaba fuertemente al pobre chico-. ¿Qué es eso de un nuevo ninjutsu pervertido?

Y mientras la pelirosa maltrataba al rubio, Jiraiya miraba a Sakura y pensó que se parecía a cierta persona que el conocía muy bien.

- esa fuerza y ese carácter… -pensó el anciano al ver la forma tan violenta de ser de Sakura-, es como una segunda Tsunade.

Después del jaleo que provocaron los ninjas se dirigieron hacia el despacho de la Hokage. Tsunade los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-espero que el entrenamiento haya dado frutos. –dijo mirando a Jiraiya.

-sino no hubiera sido así no habríamos vuelto. –respondió Ero-sennin sonriendo autosuficiente.

-eso es lo que quiero ver, -dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Naruto-. Por eso quiero que se enfrente ha…

Se oyó que tocaron la puerta, tsunade les dio permiso para entrar. La puerta se abrió dando lugar a dos personas muy conocidas para Naruto. Temari y Shikamaru entraban.

-Shikamaru, Temari-san. –Decía Sakura mientras señalaba a Naruto-. Miren quien regreso.

-¿eh?... pero si es Naruto. –Dijo el Nara sin emoción alguna al principio-. Naruto.- exclamo cuando al fin se percato de que el rubio había regresado.

-¡Shikamaru! –exclamo el Uzumaki.

-¿este es aquel enano? –pensó Temari al ver el SUCULENTO cuerpo (que todas las fans devoraríamos sin dudar) que era el Uzumaki y su rostro mas varonil y bello.

- se ve que has cambiado mucho, Naruto. –dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto rió arrogantemente.

-no ha cambiado para nada. –Inquirió Sakura negando con su mano-. Sigue igual de baka.

-Sakura. –dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

-entonces mi oponente es Shikamaru. –Naruto retomo el tema anterior-. O será… ¿Quién eres?

Pregunto señalando a Temari.

-¿ya no te acuerdas de mi? –decía Temari un poco molesta.

- te equivocas, naruto. –Intervino Tsunade-. Deje que descansara un par de días para que estuviera listo para cuando tú regresaras, -fijo su vista en la ventana derecha.

Todos imitaron el gesto de la rubia y Naruto se acerco a la ventana, la abrió. Sus sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con Kakashi-sensei que leía su libro "icha-icha paradise" como siempre.

- buenas. –saludo Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei. –Dijo Naruto saltando rápidamente fuera del despacho hacia donde se encontraba el peligris-. Ah, por cierto. Te tengo un regalo, sensei.

La escena era admirada por Sakura y Tsunade, que nostálgico era ver de nuevo a maestro y alumno hablándose como si no hubieran pasado tres años.

-¿nani? –Exclamo Kakashi, con una cara de extremada sorpresa-. Esto es…

-si, el "Icha-Icha paradise" que continua después de tres años. A mi me pareció aburrido pero a ti te gusta, sensei. –dijo Naruto dándole el libro a Kakashi.

-idiota. Como si un chiquillo entendiera lo interesante que es. –dijo Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a los demás-. A parte, ese no ha salido a la venta.

Mientras Kakashi abría el libro como si fuera… la Biblia no, porque es una pesadez leerla. Así que mejor lo pondré como un fanfic que leemos de nuestra pareja favorita. Y justo cuando se disponía a leerlo, Tsunade lo interrumpió, y pidió que entrara a su despacho.

-entonces eso significa que tu eres… -dedujo Naruto, mientras entraba por la ventana.

-pues algo así. –Dijo el Hatake mientras se subía a la ventana-. Soy el oponente de Sakura y de Naruto.

-¿Qué? –dijeron los dos shinobis llenos de asombro.

-quiero ver el resultado de su entrenamiento. –Dijo Tsunade-. Sakura, quiero comprobar que estos tres años conmigo no han sido en vano.

-hai. –respondió Sakura firmemente.

-bien entonces, mañana será el día en que pondrán a prueba sus habilidades. –dijo Tsunade.

- creo que es mejor que lo hagamos hoy, Tsunade-sama. –Opino Kakashi-. A menos de que naruto este cansado después de regresar de su viaje.

- no estoy cansado para nada dattebayo. –dijo Naruto.

- bien entonces nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento número tres. Ta luego. –y desapareció hecho humo.

-se ve que tenia mucha prisa. –dijo Shizune.

-en realidad quiere leer ese libro lo mas pronto posible.

- eso debe ser. –dijeron Sakura y Naruto mientras chasqueaban los dedos.

-pues claro que lo quiere leer después de todo es una obra maestra –se dijo a si mismo Jiraiya.

_

_

-debemos de trazar un plan de acción para cuando nos enfrentamos a Kakashi-sensei. –dijo Sakura.

-supongo que si. –concordó Naruto. Miro hacia atrás y noto que el Nara y la rubia iban muy juntitos, según el-. ¿Ustedes están saliendo? –pregunto sin miramientos.

-se me encargo que guiara a la embajadora de Suna por la aldea. No tuve mas remedio cuando empecé a trabajar en los exámenes Chunnin. –respondió Shikamaru sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta.

-¿crees que yo saldría con un tipo como el? –mascullo Temari. El comentario del Nara le había hecho enojar-. Además no he tenido tiempo con los exámenes Chunnin acercándose, he estado yendo de Suna a Konoha sin parar.

-los exámenes Chunnin… -pronuncio Naruto-. Que recuerdos.

-y por cierto, Naruto. ¿Qué harás? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-¿de que cosa? –decía el rubio sin comprender.

-¿pues de que mas? De los exámenes Chunnin. –Dijo Shikamaru-. Eres el único de nuestra generación que no se ha convertido en Chunnin.

Se formo un intenso silencio. En la mente de naruto solo resonaba "todos se han convertido en Chunnin, menos tu" (inner/Yue: así te dije cuando aun no te habías convertido ni siquiera en shinigami cuando entraste a ese foro n.n) (nunca me apoyaste ToT).

-¿Qué?- grito con todas sus fuerzas-. Eso quiere decir que Sakura ya…

-exacto. –interrumpió la Haruno haciendo con una mano la señal de victoria.

- a parte esta chica, Neji y Kankuro ya todos son Jounnin. –dijo Shikamaru señalando a Temari.

-¿y Gaara?, ¿Qué paso con Gaara?

_

_

**La aldea de Suna, en la azotea del despacho del Kazekage.**

-Kazekage-sama. –Dijo un ninja haciendo un respetuosa reverencia-. Ya es hora.

Ante el estaba el Kazekage, que no era nadie mas que Gaara. Estaba vestido con la ropa de kage del viento y mucho más guapo (un sueño de pelirrojo).

-wakata. –se limito a contestar el pelirrojo.

_

_

-así que Gaara es el Kazekage. –dijo Naruto, se tenso un poco su mandíbula.

Todos guardaron silencio. Un incomodo silencio.

-increíble. –Murmuro Naruto-. Pero yo tampoco pienso darme por vencido.

Levanto su mano y la dirigió hacia donde estaban los rostros de los anteriores Hokages.

-ya lo veras, Gaara. Yo también lograre convertirme en Hokage.

Sakura sonrió, parece que el rubio si maduro un poco.

_

_

Y dejemos esto así. Detesto contar lo que ya ha sucedido, no va con mi estilo. Solo contare la escena donde están esperando a Kakashi. Y después será todo lo demás de corrido.

_

_

-Kakashi-sensei se esta tardando demasiado. –dijo Naruto sentandose en el suelo afuera del campo de entrenamiento numero tres.

-ya deberías de saber que el es así. –Suspiro Sakura-. ¿Y cuando vas a ir a ver a Ino?

-cuando acabe esta prueba, -respondió el Uzumaki-. Tengo tantas ganas de verla.

-ella también esta deseosa de verte, Naruto. –lo animo Sakura.

-¿y como vas con Gaara, Sakura? –Pregunto el rubio, mirando a la pelirosa de reojo-. ¿Qué paso cuando lo nombraron Kazekage?

-bueno, pues seguimos saliendo. –Dijo Sakura sin ánimo-. Pero ya no nos vemos tanto como antes. A parte de que el tiene mucho trabajo, yo estaba entrenando con Tsunade-sama y pues como que… no se.

-¿van a terminar? –Pregunto Naruto ante la cara triste de Sakura-. Creo que no te gusto la idea de que se convirtiera en Kazekage, ¿o me equivoco?

-claro que no. –Se apresuro a responder la chica-. Y nos es que me moleste, solo es que… todo se ha vuelto tan complicado.

-no te preocupes, Sakura. –Naruto se levanto y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica-. De seguro Gaara se la esta pasando tan mal como tu.

-creo que si. –dijo Sakura y sonrió-. Gracias, Naruto. Me faltaban ánimos. que bueno que regresaste.

- que para eso son los amigos. –decía el Uzumaki.

_

_

Y después de esto, como ya sabemos, Deidara-emo-manos de lengua y Sasori-muñeco de porcelana-ricura secuestraron a Gaara. Y se le encomendó la misión al equipo Kakashi de ir a rescatar al Kazekage. Aunque primera tuvieron que ir a Suna para ver que pedo con el asunto. A parte de que Sakura mostró que había mejorado mucho como ninja medico, se dio a conocer que a todos los animales con colas se les llamaba Bijuu y a los que poseían un Bijuu se les llamaba Jinchuurikis. Así que se dieron cuenta que el objetivo de Akatsuki era que todos los Bijuu fueran usados para sus propósitos.

Después vemos como mi Sakura-sama demuestra el poder que obtuvo tras su entrenamiento con Tsunade y junto con la abuela Chiyo derroto a Sasori (una verdadera lastima, pues el pelirrojo estaba re-bueno) pero no pudieron salvar a Gaara pues ya le había extraído el Shukaku.

Y lo que me gusto fue que Naruto le puso una madrina a Dei-emo por haber matado a Gaara. También cabe destacar que Kakashi desarrollo su nuevo Sharingan (beto a saber como, si se supone que el Mangekyou Sharingan solo puede desarrollarse si matas a tu mejor amigo) (inner/Yue: te van a castigar sino escribes como debes ¬¬, y yo no voy a matar de nuevo para salvarte, ok) (solo será este capitulo porque es el comienzo. No te pongas así. Y no digas que has matado hasta donde saben mis lectores solo golpeamos a las personas), también ayudo el equipo Gai. Y ahí les va la escena que (creo) a todas les gustara. Después cuando están intentando revivir a Gaara.

_

_

-Gaara-chan… -susurro la pelirosa mientras veía que el cuerpo del pelirrojo no respondía a su ninjutsu medico-. No, por favor, Gaara ¡despierta!, ¡por favor, despierta!

Y rompió a llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte del chico. Naruto también lloraba. No pudo salvar a Sasuke, no pudo salvar a Gaara. Se sentía débil e impotente al no poder ayudar a nadie de los que apreciaba. Todos veían la escena con tristeza, veían al ninja rubio que no pudo ayudar a nadie y a la kunoichi pelirosa que lloraba sobre el cuerpo muerto de la persona que mas amaba.

La abuela Chiyo al ver esto decidió dar su vida para que el pelirrojo siguiera viviendo. Y antes de morir le dijo a Naruto que se sentía feliz de que un ninja como el pareciera en un mundo que unos viejos locos crearon. Y que así como Naruto comprendía el dolor de Gaara, Gaara comprendía el del rubio, para que así pudieran lograra algo que ellos no pudieron. También le dijo a Sakura que podría superar a su maestra como mujer y como kunoichi, que era una muchacha gentil y que no volviera a preocuparse por salvar a una vieja bruja como ella, que salvara a los que eran sus personas mas preciadas.

_

_

**En la mente de Gaara.**

-¿Quién soy yo? –se pregunto el pelirrojo mirando su mano-. ¿Fui necesario para alguien?

El silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Quién soy yo…?

Y vio a su imagen de niño llorando. Desesperado, triste… solo.

-yo…

De pronto sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Levanto la vista y abrió los ojos grandemente. Ante el estaba Naruto sonriendo le amigable y sinceramente.

-Naruto… -pronuncio el pelirrojo y se dio cuente de que estaba en un llano, rodeado de todos los shinobis de Suna que habían ido para ayudarlo.

-todos ustedes…

-vinieron por ti, Gaara. –Dijo Naruto, señalo a Sakura-. Y mira quien mas vino.

El pelirrojo dirigió su vista hacia donde el rubio señalo. El corazón le palpito a mil. Sakura lo estaba viendo con lagrimas en los ojos y fue corriendo hacia el. Lo rodeo con sus brazos, estrecho con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan. –Pronuncio, sus lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas-. Pensé que habías muerto. Pensé que me habías dejado.

-Sakura… -dijo Gaara mientras abrazaba a la chica y aspiraba su aroma-. Jamás te dejare, tontita. Te amo.

-yo también a ti, Gaara. –y le beso, y no le importo que hubiera mas de cincuenta personas ahí, ni tampoco las heridas que se hizo cuando se enfrento contra Sasori. Si gaara estaba vivo, solo eso le importaba.

Después regresaron a Suna y le rindieron un homenaje a la abuela Chiyo. Los shinobis de Konoha pensaban irse de ahí luego, luego pero Naruto les dijo que con quedarse un día mas no pasaba nada.

-es para que puedan hablar y arreglar todo. –dijo Naruto cuando Lee le pregunto.

-¿Sakura-san y Gaara-sama tienen problemas? –pregunto el cejudo-. Pues con el beso que se dieron no parece.

- a lo que se refiere Naruto, es que deben de decirse cosas que nosotros no podemos entender aun. –explico Tenten.

-ya veo, pero ¿Cómo no puedes entenderlas si estas saliendo con Neji, Tenten?

-¿Tenten Y Neji? –Naruto no cabía en su asombro, sabía que esos dos tenían algo pero no creyó que andarán-. ¿Desde cuando?

-Lee chismoso, ¡cállate! –Tenten empezó a lanzarles kunais y shuriken-. ¡No tengo que decirles eso, babosos! ¡Metiches!

-¡perdón! –gritaron Lee y Naruto mientras corrían por su vida.

Neji, por su parte, estaba con un levísimo sonrojo y preguntándose quien le habría dicho a su compañero de equipo que salía con la castaña, si no se lo habían dicho a nadie. El culpable seria castigado sin falta.

_

_

La noche cubrió el cielo de Suna. Las estrellas brillaban como pequeñas luciérnagas. Y la luna parecía una perla grande y redonda,

Gaara se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, mirando su aldea, recordando como lo recibieron después del incidente. Recordando las palabras que el Shukaku le dijese antes de que lo extrajeran de su cuerpo

"_yo puedo hablarte pero tu no a mi. Por eso, escucha atentamente, mocoso. Esta técnica de sellado es muy poderosa. Parece que quieren que todo mi chakra quedo en esa estatua de piedra._

"_Queda muy poco tiempo y es probable que tu mueras cuando yo salga de tu cuerpo así que te daré algo que solo los bijuu como yo pueden dar."_

-Gaara lo miro interrogante y vio como el mapache extraía de su corazón una bola brillante de color blanca-

"_esto es mi chakra. Le esencia de todo mí ser. Te la doy para que puedas seguir haciendo uso de mi poder, mas bien del poder que ahora será tuyo",_ el Tanuki rió como si hubiese escuchado un chiste. _"lo único que absorberán de mi será mi mente pero no mi poder, solo tendrán un cascaron vació. Ese te lo dejo a ti para que sigas protegiendo a Sakura. Y jamás pensé decirle esto a mi portador pero, gracias. Me divertí mucho"._

Y se esfumo la voz, para siempre, el Shukaku dejo en su portador el poder de un bijuu. Y Gaara sintió por primera vez, que había perdido algo valioso, parte de su alma.

-Shukaku… gracias.-murmuro Gaara mirando el cielo, agradeciendo lo que su demonio hizo por el.

-Gaara. –Pronuncio Sakura a sus espaldas-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-… -el pelirrojo no respondió de inmediato. Sakura se acerco a el y le abrazo por la espalda-. Estoy bien.-dijo al fin.

El silencio reino de nuevo, ninguno dijo nada. Se quedaron estáticos. Sin moverse debajo de ese cielo iluminado por las estrellas. Con la brisa calida del viento rozando su piel. Ambos chicos se encontraban con un silencio eterno. ¿Qué le digo?, se preguntaban los dos. Por primera vez no encontraban palabras para decirse las cosas que necesitaban salir de sus corazones.

-Gaara… -Sakura se armo de valor para romper el silencio.

El pelirrojo tomo la mano de la chica como diciendo que la escuchaba.

-perdón. –Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza-. Perdóname, Gaara.

-¿de que hablas, Sakura? –interrogo el pelirrojo volteando a ver a la Haruno.

-no pude salvarte, yo no pude ser útil –contesto Sakura.

-no digas eso, tonta. –El pelirrojo la estrecho fuerte en sus brazos-. Si no estuvieras aquí, yo seguiría estando solo.

-pero…

-Sakura, se que parece que no tengo tiempo para ti, pero lo que mas deseo en la vida es verte siempre a mi lado. –Decía Gaara acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de la chica-. Ser Kazekage es muy difícil, y no quiero que piense que deje de quererte es todo lo contrario, te amo cada día con más intensidad. Solo que me estoy esforzando para que en el futuro cuando seas mi mujer, no tengamos problemas.

-¿Cuándo sea tu mujer…? –Sakura se sonrojo ante este comentario-. Gaara, quieres decir que tu…

-exacto, mi rosa del desierto. –La tomo del mentón y la beso-. Quiero que seas mía, y que te conviertas en mi esposa, Sakura.

-Gaara…

La arena comenzo a cubrirlos un poco. La mano de la chica estaba cubierta de arena. Sakura se desconcertó por tal acción. El pelirrojo solo sonrió levemente y ordeno que la arena se retirara. Tomo de nuevo la mano de Sakura y la puso en frente de ella. La pelirosa abrió los ojos al ver en su mano un anillo de compromiso.

El anillo era de color platino, con dos diamantes perfectamente cortados y detallados en forma de luna. Y un pequeño y fino grabado en el aro (ni que fuera el señor de los anillos) que decía: _"zyanya"_ que en náhuatl significa _"siempre"_ (inner/Yue: si, porque en mi fic, mis ninjas saben todos los idiomas nativos de México n.n). Y para Sakura esa palabra significo _"siempre juntos, amándonos hasta la eternidad"._

-¿aceptas casarte conmigo, Haruno Sakura? –El pelirrojo se arrodillo y beso la mano de la chica-. Para que pueda hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo y para que seas solo mía, y de nadie mas.

-claro que si. –dijo Sakura al tiempo en que se arrojaba a los brazos del pelirrojo y unían sus labios.

Y como si el cielo celebrara esta unión. Miles de estrellas cayeron formando una atmósfera de romanticismo e ilusión para los dos enamorados.

_

_

-Que lindo. –pronunciaron Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Gai con unas palomitas en las manos y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-el amor de la juventud. –Exclamo Gai-. Me hacen llorar.

-esto es mejor que una novela. –dijo Tenten con un pañuelo.

-mi querido ototo ya es un hombre. ¡Que tierno! –Kankuro también tenía su caja de pañuelos.

-tengo que contárselo a todo el mundo. –dijo Naruto, saco su laptop y envió muchos correos a su amigos y contactos. No es broma, aunque si tenía planeado decirles a todos los que se le cruzaran en su camino.

Que todo el mundo se entere que Sabaku no Gaara se casara con Haruno Sakura, y que nada ni nadie lo impedirán.

_

"El amor es un yo que busca un vos para formar un nosotros"

_

¡Hola a todos!, como lo prometí aquí esta la segunda parte. "Luna del desierto" estará llena de romance, misterio, angustia (inner/Yue: lemon *¬*) eso aun no, inner. Bueno, mis queridos lectores, espero que este capitulo llene sus expectativas. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, Gaara y Sakura estarán comprometidos desde el principio, así para ponerle sabor al asunto. El próximo viernes les traeré la continuación, que será cuando Ino y Naruto se vean de nuevo. Agradezco el apoyo que me dieron en "rosa del desierto" y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esta segunda parte este mejor que la primera. Espero sus reviews. Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou.


	2. Chapter 2

Se que me tarde y no tengo excusa pero bueno, este es el nuevo capitulo. Tendrá un poco de escenas fuertes (medio) y nada mas (creo).

Dedicado a mi onechan: Tsukisaku. Quien gracias a sus excelentes historias puedo encontrar algo de inspiración.

Un agradecimiento con mucho cariño a mis lectoras (es). En verdad sin ustedes este fic no tendira sentido.

Disfrútenlo.

**REENCUENTRO MARAVILLOSO: EL SOL.**

Parecía un sueño. Si, tal vez esa palabra lo significaba todo en ese momento. Un sueño. En el que su pelirrojo le pedía ser su esposa y ella aceptaba. Pero tras sentir la fresca brisa tocar su rostro, y despabilarla de sus pensamientos, sabía que no era un sueño. Era verdad, y la chica se sentía realmente feliz de que así fuera.

Después de tan encantador momento se retiraron a dormir. Algo que podían disfrutar los dos al mismo tiempo por que Gaara ya no era el portador del Shukaku. Sakura se sentía un poco mal por el demonio, después de todo, siempre se había preocupado de que ella no sufriera.

-me siento un poco culpable por Shukaku-kun. –dijo Sakura sentándose en la amplia cama que le pertenecía a Gaara. El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risita debido al sufijo tan cariñoso que había usado Sakura para con el tanuki.

-no te rías, Gaara-chan. –le regaño Sakura.

-no me estoy riendo por eso, Sakura. –Se apresuro a decir Gaara-. Me reí por que a Shukaku no le gustaba que le dijeran "kun" o "chan".

-oops, perdón. –dijo Sakura tapándose graciosamente a boca.

-pero creo que de ti si le hubiera gustado. –decía Gaara mientras se quitaba la camisa negra, y dejaba al descubierto su torso desnudo. La Haruno se sonrojo fuertemente. Ella ya había dormido con el chico. Bueno solo la pelirosa dormía, y cada vez que lo hacían el pelirrojo llevaba puesta la ropa. Pero ahora era un poco diferente, y es que Gaara había crecido más de lo que Sakura hubiera creído. Su mirada recorrió con detalle el perfecto cuerpo de su prometido. Sus músculos muy bien definidos y su piel, blanca y tersa, que ella seria la unica afortunada en tocar.

-Sakura. –dijo el pelirrojo moviendo una mano frente a la chica, quien permanecía aun sumida en sus pensamientos-. Tierra llamando a Sakura.

-eh… este, decías.-reacciono Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente. Mientras que su inner le sugería cosas que tenia que ver mucho con Gaara y ella con poca ropa.

Gaara se le quedo mirando como tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba en ese momento por la cabecita de su novia. Recordó como se le quedaban viendo las demás chicas de la aldea, -que hasta parecía que le quitaban la ropa con solo verlo- y noto que la pelirosa tenia esa expresión precisamente.

Tomo la mano de Sakura y se la coloco en el pecho. La Haruno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y observo como el pelirrojo acariciaba su piel con la mano que le había tomado.

-tu sabes, mejor que nadie, que todo esto te pertenece. –dijo Gaara con voz seductora. Y si Sakura estaba sonrojada al ver a Gaara con el torso descubierto, con estas palabras se puso peor que un semáforo en rojo-. Ni siquiera necesitas pedírmelo, lo puedes tomar cuando quieras.

Sakura balbuceo. No podía encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle "gracias" o "ya que estas tan colaborador, pues que aproveche", pero ni siquiera su inner podía aconsejarle algo en ese instante.

-y creo que seria justo que yo también pueda tomar lo que me plazca. –Dijo con una sonrisa, medio inocente-. Y tampoco tengo que pedirlo. –añadió acercando su rostro a Sakura y besándola. Primero fue un contacto leve que fue volviéndose en un beso profundo. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos de color verde pero a la vez diferente.

Sakura, su verde jade, hermoso y cálido. Gaara y sus ojos verde aguamarina, profundos y, extrañamente, seductores.

-pues si así nos vamos a llevar, cariño. –decía Sakura mientras se sentaba en el regazo de el pelirrojo-. Prepárate, ya que no me conformo con poco. Yo lo quiero todo.

-ya lo tienes. –Puntualizo Gaara recorriendo la espalda de Sakura y deteniéndose al inicio de su columna-. Pero ahora la pregunta es, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas?

-lo que deseo, en este momento, -se le formo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro- es verte dormir por primera vez, Gaara.

-¿eh?

Sakura presiono la frente de su prometido, y este cayo dormido en sus brazos. La pelirosa rio un poco, su plan había sido un éxito. Acomodo bien a Gaara en la cama y antes de hacerlo ella, le miro. Sonrió con ternura al ver, al siempre temido Sabaku no Gaara, dormir tranquilamente como un niño pequeño después que lo arropa su mamá.

-que tengas lindos sueños, Gaara. –beso su frente y se acomodo al lado de Gaara. Sabía que Gaara se enojaría al día siguiente por levantarle el ánimo, pero ella lo calmaría cada vez que tenían una discusión.

_

_

-¡vamos a celebrar, dattebayo! –Grito Naruto levantando un tarro lleno de cerveza sin alcohol-. Por la boda que se avecina, ¡salud!

-¡salud! –brindaron todos imitando al rubio. Dentro del bar se encontraban el equipo Gai, Kakashi y los hermanos Sabaku.

Después de ver la propuesta de matrimonio de Gaara y ver que Sakura también aceptaba. Decidieron ir a brindar a uno de los tantos bares de Suna. Y gracias al escándalo que tenían media aldea se había enterado de que su Kazekage se casaría. Por lo cual, en todos las cantinas se oían cosas como "¡el Kazekage es el mejor!", "se va a casar. Quien lo diría, yo pensaba que tiraba para el otro bando" o "¡maldita sea, ya perdí la apuesta! Y, aun si había comentarios que parecían un poco manchaditos, eran para hacerla de broma y tenían muy buena intención. Aunque hay excepciones. Apartadas de la multitud se encontraban dos chicas, que miraban con desprecio a todo aquel que las mirara.

Saya y Yuriko estaban ahí, maldiciendo y odiando a Haruno Sakura, como siempre lo habían hecho desde que la pelirosa fuese de visita a Suna. Ambas eran hermosas. Saya tenia el mejor cuerpo de las dos, una cabellera negra y larga, y sus ojos eran los de un gato, profundos y amarillos. Mientras que Yuriko poseía uno de los rostro mas hermosos de toda Suna, había cortado su cabello y ya no lucia sus antiguos lentes sino que ahora eran de contacto, enfatizando su ojos lilas. Parecían dos ángeles… cuyo verdadero ser era egoísta y rencoroso. De no ser por su apariencia se dudaría que ellas fuesen así.

-¿y ahora que harás, Saya? –pregunto Yuriko a su hermana. Quien estaba de mírame y no me toques.

-aun no lo se, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. –Contesto Saya viendo como todos festejaban el aun no anunciado compromiso de su líder.-. Pero y tu, Yuriko, ¿Qué harás con Naruto? Según he oído el ya regreso del entrenamiento que tuvo.

-estoy igual que tu, Saya. –Dijo Yuriko jugando con sus cabellos-. Aun si Naruto-kun ha vuelto eso no quiere decir que deje a Yamanaka.

-tienes razón. –Saya empezó a caminar, siendo seguida por su hermana. Entraron a un bar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba ahí.

-Naruto-kun. –pronuncio Yuriko.

-hablando del rey de Roma, el pen… que se asoma. –mascullo la pelinegra.

-jamás pensé que me encontrara así con él… tan de repente. –dijo Yuriko poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas y sonrojándose-. ¿Será el destino?

-destino o lo que sea es tu oportunidad, Yuriko. No la desperdicies. –decía Saya dirigiéndose a la barra y pidiendo un trago. Yuriko se quedo parada y vio como su hermana le hacia un ademan de "órale, ahí lo tienes, chica".

Yuriko dudo un momento. Sacudió su cabeza y camino con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba el rubio. Quien seguía tome y tome, y no notaba la presencia de la chica acercándose a él.

-y yo seré el padrino, obviamente. –Dijo Naruto con su séptimo tarro de cerveza-. Me encargare de que Gaara no se le ocurra escaparse.

-serás baka. –Decía Temari dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto-. Gaara jamás haría algo tan bajo como eso.

-por cierto, Naruto. Hablando de bodas, -interrumpió Tenten- ¿Qué harás con Ino?

El rubio dejo de beber. Suspiro, pues desde que regreso tuvo en mente ir a ver a la Yamanaka, pero con lo que había sucedido, no había tenido tiempo de verla.

-no lo se. –respondió el rubio mirando su tarro y luego a sus amigos-. Supongo que lo normal.

-¿normal? –Dijo Tenten frunciendo el seño-. Pues no creo que algo "normal" sea suficiente, Naruto.

-¿a que te refieres, Tenten? -`pregunto el Uzumaki al ver la cara de la castaña.

-pues veras, Ino no ha estado de muy buen humor en estos días. –Explico la chica-. Esta muy sensible, aunque creo que nosotros tenemos un poco de culpa.

-¿ustedes? –siguió preguntando Naruto.

-es que quisimos animar a Ino-san, -tomo la palabra Lee- así que le dijimos que tu ya habías vuelto.

-¿¡que ustedes que!? –exclamo Naruto. En su mente ya se formaba la imagen de uno de sus compañeros transformado en él y tratando de animar a la Yamanaka.

-espera a que te cuente todo. –Se apresuro a decir el cejudo al ver como al rubio no le cayó en gracia su forma de animar-. Pues lo hicimos, pero para que no pienses mal de nosotros, el que se transformo fue Shikamaru, y como el anda con Temari-san pues pensamos que no había tanto problema, pero cuando pusimos nuestro plan en marcha, todo empezó bien hasta que…

-hasta que a Shikamaru se le ocurrió decir "que problemático". –Interrumpió Tenten acariciando su sien-. Y pues Ino se dio cuenta y, pues ya sabes, se puso como loca.

-ya veo. –Naruto soltó una risita. La escena era más que graciosa. Su novia persiguiendo a todos los que se habían atrevido a hacerle esa broma.

-no es gracioso, Naruto. –Replico Tenten-. Pues después de eso se volvió aun más deprimente y ni siquiera toleraba ninguna broma.

-pues ahora si me la pusieron difícil, chicos. –Decía el Uzumaki levantando su mirada al techo-. Creo que cuando llegue se va poner a gritarme y a decir que ya no quiere más copias baratas de mí.

-seguramente será todo lo contrario –intervino Neji-. Pues la he visto varias veces suspirando y diciendo tu nombre mientras mira a la nada.

-yo una vez vi que estaba golpeando a un tipo que, creo, se atrevió a decir que te dejara. –comento Kankuro.

-tendré que pedirle a Sakura que me ayude por si empieza a gritarme.

-¡tu puedes, Naruto! –le animo Gai levantando el pulgar y haciendo su pose guay-. ¡Convéncela con la primavera de tu juventud!

-gracias. –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-esto… Naruto-kun. –le llamo una voz detrás de él.

El rubio volteo, y se encontró con Yuriko. Se quedo mirándola extrañado. No le reconoció, y una parte de su mente divagaba en la posibilidad de conocer aquella chica.

-hola, Naruto-kun. –saludo la chica sonriéndole tiernamente-. Es bueno ver que regreso de su entrenamiento.

-esto… tu eres… -mascullo el rubio mientras frotaba su mentón. Trataba de recordar pero era difícil acordarse de algo que no fuera Ino, traer a Sasuke de vuelta, volverse fuerte y el ramen-. Lo siento, pero ¿Quién eres? –el rubio se rasco la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado.

-¿no me recuerda, Naruto-kun? Soy…

-alguien que no debería estar aquí. –interrumpió de forma brusca Temari. Yuriko la miro con desconcierto, a lo que la rubia se limito en devolverle una mirada de desprecio-. Estamos celebrando algo muy importante, Yuriko. No te concierne.

-¿Qué dices? –Decía la castaña abriendo los ojos, muy ofendida por el comentario de Temari y a punto de contestarle con todo el enojo que sentía en ese instante-. ¿Cómo te atr-…?

-¿eres Yuriko-onechan? –Salto de repente el rubio-. Has cambiado un montón, ni te había reconocido.

-por fin me recordó, Naruto-kun. –Sonrió Yuriko olvidando su anterior enojo-. Soy feliz.

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Yuriko? –pregunto Temari seriamente. Conocía muy bien los sentimientos de la castaña hacia el Uzumaki para darse una idea de lo que estaba tramando.

-eso es algo que no le concierne, Temari-dono. –contesto de forma inocente la chica. Aunque para los presentes, excepto Naruto, la voz de la chica sonó muy severa.

-claro que me concierne, Yuriko. Es mí deber estar enterada de todo lo referente a los aliados de Konoha. –Dijo Temari señalando una insignia en su brazo derecho que tenían los símbolos de las dos aldeas-. Después de todo, soy la embajadora de Suna.

-creo que su deber se limita en guiar a los ninjas visitantes. –espeto Yuriko con una sonrisa forzada-. No sus relaciones, Temari-dono.

-eso es algo que no te concierne a ti, niña. –decía Temari para después tomar un poco de sake. La castaña rechino los dientes, la rubia había cruzado el limite al decirle "niña" cuando eso era lo que mas odiaba que le dijeran. Estaba a punto de contestarle a Temari, -claro que esa era la intención de la mayor desde el principio- le invadía una rabia por aventársele y golpearla. Y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso sintió el toque de una mano en su hombro.

-Yuriko. –Pronuncio Saya jalando a su hermana menor-. Ya es hora de irnos. Despide de Naruto-san.

Yuriko tardo en reaccionar. Respiro profundo y volvió a poner una sonrisa tierna.

-que mala suerte, no pude hablar mas con usted, Naruto-kun. –Dijo sonriente la chica-. _Aunque esto es por culpa de la vieja esta._ –pensó dentro de si.

-no te preocupes, Yuriko-onechan. –Sonrió el Uzumaki-. Ya luego vendré otra vez a Suna y podremos hablar un rato.

-eso se oye genial. –Exclamo la chica-. Entonces, hasta luego, Naruto-kun. Hasta luego a todos.

Yuriko hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro junto con Saya. Quienes eran seguidas por la mirada despectiva. Incluso los shinobis de Konoha, todos habían ido una vez a Suna y habían oído, -en el caso de Neji, incluso, sido "victimas"- del comportamiento de esas dos chicas, las hermanas Amino.

-tsk, esas chicas no cambian. –Dijo Kankuro dándole un sorbo a su botella de sake-. Como dice el refrán "árbol que nace torcido, jamás su tronco endereza".

-tienes razón, Kankuro-san. –concordó Tenten suspirando. Recordando con molestia como esas chicas estuvieron un tiempo tras de Neji.

-utilizan su llama de juventud para el mal. –dijo Gai negando con la cabeza. Pues él tuvo que hacer de guardaespaldas de Neji, porque las chicas si lo acosaban cañón, y el maestro del cejudo no quería que Tenten las terminara matando por acosar a su novio.

-¿de que tanto están hablando? –Cuestionó el Uzumaki-. Si Yuriko-onechan y Saya-san son muy buenas chicas.

Todos los presentes le dedicaron una mirada de incredulidad al rubio y luego respiraron hondo. Él no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿eres o te haces? –pregunto Kakashi a su alumno. Sabía que Naruto podía ser un poco tonto a veces pero no a tal grado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo Naruto enojándose. Y preguntándose a si mismo el porque lo consideraran un inocente.

_

_

-¿sigue igual? –pregunto Shikamaru al su amigo gordito.

-no se a movido nada de nada. –contesto Chouji señalando el lugar donde la rubia se encontraba-. Y cuando voy a preguntarle si quiere comer u otra cosa, me fulmina con la mirada.

-tsk, que problemático. –profirió el Nara. Lo del estado de animo de Ino se estaba volviendo rutinario, por no decir que cansado e irritante-. ¿Le dijiste que Naruto ya volvió?

-¿acaso quieres que me mate? –Chillo Chouji, recordando con cierto miedo la reacción tan temible de la Yamanaka, ese día que le habían jugado una broma-. Esperare a que Naruto vuelva de Suna.

-creo que seria lo mejor. –Dijo Shikamaru viendo como a su amiga le salían energías negativas del cuerpo-. En verdad esta deprimida.

_

_

-Naruto… -pensaba la Yamanaka. Estaba sentada en la cabeza del Yondaime Hokage. En ese mismo lugar donde años atrás Naruto le prometiera que siempre estaría con ella-. Baka. –pensó Ino suspirando fuertemente.

Desde que le hicieron esa broma –agradecía que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella pero no era para que fingieran que el rubio regreso-, había estado más deprimida que un Emo (xD). Sabia que Naruto regresaría algún día, lo que no había tomado en cuenta es lo mucho que lo extrañaría.

-debería de sentirme contenta por que esta volviéndose mas fuerte. Naruto lo hace para traer a Sasuke de vuelta y para proteger a la aldea. –la rubia trataba de convencerse a si misma. Pero sus sentimientos le ganaban en ocasiones-. Aunque no puedo evitar querer verlo de nuevo.

Cerro sus ojos, intentando distraerse, imaginándose cuan cambiado estaría, su sonrisa, volverlo a oír decirle su clásico "dattebayo", que la invitara a comer ramen, que le dijera cuanto la quería. Y así, perdiéndose en esos recuerdos, la rubia se quedo dormida, ahí arriba del cuarto Hokage, sin importarle irse de cabeza por dormirse en un lugar tan alto.

_

_

A la mañana siguiente…

Los shinobis de Konoha despertaban, mejor dicho se cambiaban de ropa, pues la celebración había durado toda la noche. Después de haber bebido como locos, claro esta, no se pusieron ebrios –ellos no siguen el ejemplo de la autora-, y ahora se disponían a volver a Konoha.

-bien, ahora solo falta despertar a Sakura. –Dijo el Uzumaki cuando termino de arreglar todas sus cosas-. Pero me pregunto porque no se ha levantado.

-eso es, mi querido colega. –dijo Kankuro poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo ampliamente. A lo que Naruto reacciono dando un grito y un pequeño salto-. Porque tal vez mi hermanito y mi cuñada llegaron a la ultima fase.

-¿ultima fase? –Pregunto Naruto frunciendo el seño y los labios-. No te entiendo para nada.

El castaño le mostro un cuadernito, el mismo que le enseño a Gaara cuando fue su primer cita con Sakura. El cuadernito tenia cuatro secciones, cada una de un color diferente de acuerdo a su contenido. Una de color rosa que es para lo besos y el free, la azul para saber como ligar, la amarilla sobre lo que no debes de hacer en un noviazgo, y la roja que es para… mayores de 18 años (xD). Kankuro abrió el libro en la sección roja.

-lee esto atentamente. –indico al Uzumaki señalando un pequeño párrafo escrito con tinta roja.

-veamos… (Después de cinco minutos) ¡No puede ser! –Dijo el rubio terminado de leer el pequeño contenido-. Eso significa que Gaara (censurado) y Sakura (censurado) hicieron (censurado) y luego (censurado) ¡oh, my god!

-y eso que no has leído TODA la sección roja. –dijo Kankuro mirando el libro con cara de perverso-. Te das unas pervertidas en la no…

-¡cállate, pervertido! –Exclamo Naruto-. ¿Cómo se atreve ese bastardo de Gaara a hacerle eso a Sakura? ¡No, señor! ¡Hasta que se casen "eso" esta prohibido dattebayo!

Y corrió como loco hacia la habitación de Gaara, pues tenía un presentimiento de que ahí se encontraban los dos tortolos.

-que exagerado es. –Dijo Kankuro con una gota estilo anime-. Pero bueno, ya lo veré algún día después de que haya tenido su primera vez. Hasta me va pedir el libro.

_

_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la amplia ventana del cuarto del pelirrojo, cayendo delicadamente en las dos figuras que reposaban en la cama. Gaara comenzó a despertarse, abriendo sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz.

-buenos días, Gaara. –Dijo dulcemente Sakura mientras veía el adormilado rostro de su prometido-. ¿Dormiste bien?

-si… -contesto con pereza el pelirrojo. Después se dio cuenta en que situación estaba y despertó completamente-. ¿Sakura?, ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

-que malo eres, Gaara. –Dijo Sakura frunciendo sus labios-. ¿No te acuerdas que paso en la noche?

Gaara se le quedo mirando frunciendo el seño, mientras en su cabeza empezaban a formarse imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Su propuesta de matrimonio, la cara de felicidad y sorpresa de Sakura cuando se lo había dicho, y… su "casi" lemon escrito.

-si, ya recuerdo. –dijo Gaara mirando a su prometida con cara de "que poca m…"-. Recuerdo perfectamente que me noqueaste, luego de haberme seducido…

-yo no te noquee, Gaara. –interrumpió Sakura sonriendo inocentemente-. Solo que decidid ver como dormías por primera vez.

-¿y por eso tenias que hacerlo de una manera tan ruda? –pregunto Gaara tocándose la frente. Se le había marcado un pequeño puntito morado.

-es que se necesita mucha fuerza y precisión para lograr que alguien quede inconsciente. –se excuso la Haruno, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿así que solo querías dejarme inconsciente, Sakura? –pregunto el pelirrojo riendo por lo bajo-. Casi me creo eso de lo de verme por primera vez dormido, tengo que admitirlo fue una buena excusa, -levanto la mirada, y su rostro formaba una mueca perversa-. Bien, en verdad me parece perfecto.

A Sakura sintió un escalofrió. Sabia, exactamente, que si su pelirrojo decía algo riéndose por lo bajo y luego te miraba de forma entre sádico-perverso, habría grandes problemas.

-y ya que tú hiciste algo fuera de mi consentimiento -se abalanzo sobre Sakura, ahogando un quejido de ella con un beso-. Ahora me toca a mí hacer lo mismo, solo que quiero algo muy diferente.

Dicho esto, Gaara prosiguió en posicionarse encima de la Haruno, quien no se quejo, pues una parte de ella lo anhelaba. El pelirrojo empezó a desabotonar la camisa que le había prestado la noche anterior para que la usara de pijama. Por su parte Sakura se dedicaba a acariciar los rojizos cabellos de su pareja.

-quiero que seas mía, Sakura. –dijo Gaara con un tono de voz profundo y seductor. Beso con delicadeza el cuello de la peli rosa-. Completamente mía.

-soy tuya, Gaara. –dijo Sakura, soltando suspiros ante las caricias de su pelirrojo-. Siempre lo seré. –matizo.

-te amo. –Sabaku beso con pasión esos labios que lo traían tan loco.

-yo también te amo, Gaara.- respondió la Haruno-. Te amo demasiado, mi sexy pelirrojo.

Sakura volvió a besarlo, dejándose llevar por la pasión que sentía en ese momento. Gaara también se dejo llevar. En un movimiento suave despojo completamente a Sakura del pijama, dejándola solo en ropa interior, Gaara se sintió presa de sentimientos que jamás haya experimentado. Su mirada estaba clavada en la mujer mas sensual y hermosa del mundo, -por lo menos para él si lo era- que poseía una expresión de inconcebible inocencia y un rubor ligero en las mejillas.

-Gaara-chan. –Pronuncio Sakura sonrojándose más-. No me veas así, por favor.

¡Maldición! Gaara se castigo mentalmente por las escenas bastante triple X que llegaron a su pensamiento. Sakura había dicho esas palabras en una forma tan… tan… ¡encantadora!

Y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al final del asunto…

-¡alto ahí, pervertido! –grito el Uzumaki mientras tiraba la puerta de una patada. Y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a los dos tortolos en plan romanticón-. ¿¡Que le haces a Sakura, Gaara-ecchi!?

-¡Naruto! –Exclamo Sakura tapándose con las cobijas-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-impidiendo que este tanuki-baka te vaya a violar. –dijo Naruto señalando con el dedo a Gaara. Quien se encontraba con el rostro oculto debajo del flequillo.

-Naruto. –dijo Sakura con expresión amenazadora-. En primera, Gaara no iba a violarme. En segunda, que te importa que hagamos nosotros, ya somos lo suficientemente grandes para saber que hacer y que no, además estamos comprometidos, -Sakura le mostro el dedo donde tenia el anillo- y por ultimo… corre, por que de lo contrario Gaara te matara por interrumpirnos.

-¿eh? –cierto, el rubio no había pensado en eso. Se giro para donde estaba el pelirrojo y sudo frio al ver como Gaara emanaba energías asesinas por todo su alrededor, la arena se movía amenazadora y Sabaku tenia la misma mirada de psicópata de antes.

-esto… ¡adiós! –dijo Naruto y mas rápido que un rayo escapo de la habitación como un relámpago.

-¡no te escaparas, Uzumaki Naruto!-exclamo Gaara y ordeno a sus chorro cientos kilos de arena que persiguieran al rubio, quien solo pedía perdón por malinterpretar las cosas, pero aun así les decía que solo hasta la boda.

-baka. –suspiro resignada Sakura. Sonrió, Naruto nunca cambiaria.

Y sus compañeros de Konoha solo veían la escena desde lejos, entre divertidos y resignados.

_

_

-bueno pues ya nos vamos. –dijo el Uzumaki al salir por la puerta principal de la aldea de Suna

- hasta pronto. –Contesto Gaara extendiendo la mano-. Espero verlos pronto.

-tenlo por seguro. –dijo Naruto estrechando su mano con la del pelirrojo.

-cuida mucho a mi cuñadita, Naruto.- dijo Temari sonriendo-. No quiero ver a Gaara como hoy otra vez.

-ni yo tampoco, Temari. –dijo Naruto mirando su mano. Gaara se la había apretado muy fuerte, a tal grado que se la dejo hinchada.

-hasta pronto, Gaara. –dijo Sakura dándole un beso en a mejilla al pelirrojo. La pareja hubiera deseado que el beso hubiese sido mas profundo, pero al ser Sakura la prometida del Kazekage tenia que ser discreta-. En verdad quisiera quedarme pero…

-lo se, se que te preocupa tu aldea en este momento. Lo entiendo. –Dijo Gaara tomando su mano-. Pero tendrás que venir muy seguido, después de todo eres mi prometida.

-si. –fue lo unico que dijo Sakura. El rubor en sus mejillas volvió a aparecer.

-bien, pues de regreso a la aldea. –finalizo Naruto.

_

_

Después de tres días de viaje…

-es bueno volver a la aldea. –dijo Naruto mirando de nuevo su aldea. Jamás lo diría, pero siempre que llegaba de una misión, y entraba a Konoha, sentía una tranquilidad como si fuese el unico lugar donde todas sus penas se olvidaran.

-¿y ahora que harás? –pregunto Sakura. Naruto solo asintió, era obvio que iba buscar a Ino, para decirle que volvió.

-llevare a Kakashi-sensei al hospital para que termine de recuperarse. –Decía Sakura señalando a su pobre maestro desfallecido sobre la espalda de Gai-. Luego te alcanzo.

-para cuando vayas con el, Sakura, Ino ya lo habrá masacrado a golpes. –dijo tente soltando una risita.

-te recomiendo que, si eso llegara a pasar, -intervino Neji- te prepares para correr todo el día.

El Uzumaki trago saliva. Más que darle ánimos sus amigos si que le estaban matando el valor.

-tu puedes, Naruto-kun. –exclamo Lee mostrando su pulgar y poniendo su sonrisa brillante-. ¡Haz arder tu llama de la juventud!

-¡exactamente, Naruto! –Apoyo Gai haciendo la misma pose que su alumno-. Nosotros te apoyaremos de lejos por que no quiero resultar herido…

Tenten golpeo a su maestro por ese comentario.

-¡perdón! Quise decir que no quiero interrumpir un momento tan personal. –dijo riendo nerviosamente y sobándose el chichón en la cabeza.

-gracias… supongo. –dijo el Uzumaki sudando una gotita. ¡Vaya amigos! Bueno, aunque sea de lejos lo iban a apoyar.

_

_

Ino se encontraba en el balcón de su recamara. Mirando con desgano como transitaba la gente debajo suyo. Suspiraba de vez en cuando y subía su mirada al cielo, viendo como las nubes eran llevadas por el viento.

-ese rumor de que Naruto realmente a regresado… -pensó para si la Yamanaka- quisiera creer que es verdad, pero…

Volvió a mirara a la gente, esperando encontrara una persona con cabello rubio y despeinado. Reconocería rápidamente a ese tono de cabello. Nadie en Konoha, excepto Naruto y ella, lo tenían de ese color.

-seré tonta. –Dijo Ino sonriendo con resignación-. No creo que de repente llegue Naruto diciendo algo como: "Ino, ya volví dattebayo".

-Ino, ya volví dattebayo. –grito Naruto desde abajo del balcón, agitando su mano para que la rubia supiera que él ya estaba ahí.

-ay, no inventes. –se dijo a si misma-. Debe ser producto de mi imaginación. –se palmeo las mejillas para despabilarse-. Seguro es un sueño.

-que sueño ni que ocho cuartos. –Exclamo el Uzumaki, dio un salto y llego hasta donde se encontraba Ino-. Para tu buena suerte, soy real. –sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

-Naruto… -farfulló Ino mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Se acerco al Uzumaki extendiendo sus manos para tocar el rostro del rubio. La Yamanaka tenía una expresión de completa alegría.

-parece que todo salió bien dattebayo. –Pensó Naruto asintiendo para si-. Ino… ¿eh?

Esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su rostro. Ino lo había atacado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ino? –pregunto el rubio, per rápidamente comprendió de que se trataba al ver como la chica tenia una expresión amenazante en el rostro, con el seño mas que fruncido y una aura tan psicópata, que ni siquiera yo tengo.

-pensé que las copias baratas se habían acabado. –Pronuncio Ino con una voz de ultratumba-. Pensé que les había dicho y amenazado que no quería más regresos de Naruto falsos.

La rubia dio un golpe en la pared, que termino siendo derrumbada por la increíble fuerza del golpe.

-¡ya me tienen harta, babosos! –grito Ino, se fue sobre de Naruto y el rubio solo esquivaba los ataques de su novia-. ¡Te voy a quitar lo tarado en este instante, quienquiera que seas!

Y así empezó la persecusion. La rubia corría tras el kitsune, aventándole kunais, shuriken, bombas, masetas, piedras, a mi inner, etc. El caso es que Naruto se las veía negras para escapar de los furiosos ataques de la Yamanaka.

-espera, Ino. –Decía el Uzumaki esquivando un jarrón de la dinastía Mink-. Soy yo. En verdad soy Naruto.

-no me jodas. –grito Ino sacando un lanzamisiles, que en verdad no tengo idea si hay en el mundo ninja, pero en mi fic si-. Si fueras, Naruto, yo no te estaría persiguiendo.

-¡es que no me das la oportunidad! –exclamo el Uzumaki viendo con terror como Ino se preparaba para lanzarle un misil.

-te escuchare mientras te elimino. –dijo Ino accionando el lanzamisiles.

Naruto hizo que Ino apuntara donde no hubiera tanta gente ni edificios. Con Ino en ese estado seria incapaz de poder hablar sin resultar herido.

"_oye, mocoso"._ Dijo el Kyuubi _"antes de que nos mate nuestra querida noviecita, recuérdale las palabras que le dijiste aquella vez"_

-¿aquella vez? –Pregunto Naruto a su demonio-. Te refieres a…

"_exacto"_ sonrió el Bijuu _"ah, por cierto, Ino esta disparándote con una ametralladora, ten cuidado"_

-gracias. –pensó el rubio-. Bien, ahora solo tengo que decir lo que en esa ocasión, espero que Ino lo recuerde.

-¡muere!... –Ino saco todo su arsenal. Verdaderamente dispuesta a destruir al "falso" Naruto.

-cuando salga el sol, -pronuncio Naruto deteniéndose en seco- despertaremos juntos para ver el amanecer.

Ino también paro, al escuchar esas palabras. Sintió que su corazón se detenía y que volvía a latir con más frenesí.

-cuando se ponga el sol, -continúo Naruto girándose hacia Ino y caminado hasta ponerse frente a ella- miraremos el atardecer mientras nos tomamos de las manos.

El rubio levanto su mano y acaricio con dulzura la mejilla de Ino. Ella se sonrojo. Esas palabras solo se las había dicho alguien. Solo Naruto y ella conocían su significado.

-y cuando el sol este oculto… –dijo Naruto acercando su rostro al de la rubia.

-cerraremos los ojos y nos encontraremos en nuestros sueños. –finalizo Ino mientras correspondía al beso de Naruto. Todos los aldeanos, testigos de la persecución, pasaron de un estado de "huyamos" a "ahh, que lindo".

Cuando se separaron, Naruto miro a Ino y le sonrió. La Yamanaka sintió desfallecer al ver esa sonrisa que tan fervientemente había deseado volver a ver.

-¿ahora si crees que soy yo, Ino? –pregunto Naruto tocando con su frente la de Ino.

-si. –Respondió la Yamanaka-. Perdón por…

-ni lo digas, creo que yo hubiera hecho los mismo. –Naruto vio todo el desastre ocasionado-. Aunque creo que hubiera sido menos destructivo.

-tienes toda la razón. –concordó Ino sonriendo. Tomo la mano del Uzumaki, y empezaron a caminar. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse, palabras que debían ser recordadas, sentimientos que se volverían más profundos.

-me regañara Tsunade-obachan, -dijo Naruto viendo como había quedado el lugar tras estar caminando un rato- pero ya luego le pediré disculpas.

-no debí de excederme así. –decía Ino avergonzada-. Pero es que en verdad que estaba cansada de tantos Narutos falsos.

-¿pensaste que no regresaría?

Ino agacho la cabeza. Algunas veces pensaba que el Uzumaki no volvería, pero es que…

-no dudes –interrumpió Naruto de repente-, en que no volveré por ti, Ino. Yo estaré donde tu este.

-perdóname, Naruto. Por desconfiar en ti.

-no hay tienes por que disculparte, después de todo como iba con Ero-sennin, imagino que debías pasarte todo el día pensando en que clase de lugares me llevaría. –dijo Naruto, en su mente se formaba los posibles lugares que la Yamanaka habrá pensado.

-¿Jiraiya-sama te llevo a lugares de esos? –Pregunto Ino con recelo-. Y supongo que tú fuiste sin dudarlo. –se cruzo de bracos e inflo los cachetes.

-¡no es lo que tu piensas, Ino! –se excuso Naruto rápidamente-. Jamás vi otra mujer que no fueras tú.

-¿o sea que había otras mujeres? –dijo Ino.

-¡no, yo…!

-era broma. –Ino dio un beso fugaz a Naruto-. Solo quería ver de nuevo esa expresión que pones cuando intentas decir algo para salvarte.

-eres mala, Ino. –Dijo Naruto abrazando por la cintura a la Yamanaka-. Apenas regreso y ya estas con tus bromas.

-pues si no quieres que te haga bromitas de estas cuéntame todo lo que te paso. Me interesa saber que tal te fue.

-lo dices para saber si estaba de fácil. –Naruto beso la rubia cabellera de su chica-. Y aun si no me lo pidieras, yo te contaría todo, con gusto.

-bien, pues dímelo todo, Naruto. –dijo Ino mirando con ternura su rubio.

-creo que empezare por decirte cuanto te extrañe. –comenzó Naruto abrazando mas fuerte a Ino.

-pues creo que será un buen comienzo. –afirmo la rubia.

Y ahí abrazados, los dos rubios no se dieron cuenta de que los anillos que tenían brillaron fugazmente. Celebrando que sus dueños se volvieran a encontrar. Ese día el sol brillo en todo su esplendor, pues sus dos mitades se habían reunido finalmente, en el reencuentro entre dos almas gemelas y la luz cálida del día.

_

"_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro. Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumáticas"_

_Amarte a ti_, Ricardo Arjona

_

Espero les haya gustado y ojala me perdonen la demora pero es que en verdad estaba ocupada (inner/Yue: exámenes, tareas, trabajo, amigos, etc. ¬¬U) pero al fin termine el segundo capitulo de "Luna del desierto".

En el próximo cap tendré un invitado especial, y será… les dejo con la duda, y si quieren pueden adivinar.

Agradezco sus reviews para mis primeros lectores y los nuevos, gracias por darle una oportunidad a una escritora como yo (inner/Yue: mediocre y babosa ^^) que mala eres inner. Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS!**_

Sé que me tarde demasiado y la verdad no tengo excusa para sustentar mi falta. Lo que puedo decir a mi favor, es que se me fue la inspiración y cuando ya había terminado el capitulo, lo leí y dije: _"No voy a subir esta porquería",_ así que lo borre y lo volví a escribir, y me gusto más como quedo. Son libres de reprocharme, mandarme jitomatazos, un ataque terrorista, lo que sea, me lo merezco.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. De pertenecerme a mi, quedarían tan traumados que ni el mejor psiquiatra los podría ayudar a superarlo xD.

**Aclaraciones:** solo les diré que se llevaran una pequeña sorpresita… creo que se puede catalogar como Lime, pero realmente no sé xD. Algunas palabras fuertes al principio.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**LOS PROBLEMAS SE AVECINAN.**

Varias cosas se juntaban en su mente. Palabra tras palabra hacían eco en su cabeza. Como el horrible ruido de un taladro, ese sonido en su cerebro no deja de resonar. Se pregunta mentalmente, si es acaso que el destino estaba en su contra. Y si no fuese así, tal vez era cuestión de suerte, de su mala suerte. Y seguían llegando, mas palabras una tras o otra, golpeando lo que queda de su paciencia, y él maldice todo. Estúpida vida, estúpido amanecer, estúpido mundo, estúpida inner, estúpida auto…

-¡estúpido crucigrama! –exclamó el rubio rayando como un loco la hoja donde estaba un casi-contestado crucigrama-. ¡Estúpido crucigrama! ¡Eres un maldito pendejo! ¡Te voy a joder dattebayo!

Así es, ese era el grito de guerra de Uzumaki Naruto en contra de esos juegos diabólicos, que a veces nadie entiende. Esa mañana el rubio se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, desayuno como todos los días sobre su _siempre _sucia mesa, su curiosa mirada lo llevo a encontrarse con el periódico matutino y decidió echarle un vistazo. Pasó de largo la sección de política y finanzas, poco le interesaba lo que pasase con esos temas tan aburridos; siguió con la sección de espectáculos y le dio una ojeada deteniéndose en un apartado especial donde venían las diez kunoichis más fuertes y hermosas del mundo, y aunque realmente lo disfruto paso de largo al ver a Tsunade. Definitivamente no quería una imagen así en su inocente mentecita. Siguiendo con las demás secciones vio con gran entusiasmo los nuevos avances en técnicas ninja, pensando que podría utilizar uno que otro truquillo leído del periódico. Cuando llego a la sección de entretenimiento, pensó que sería bueno echar a volar un rato su imaginación… o eso creyó hasta que se cruzo con ese 'estúpido' crucigrama.

-¡mierda! ¿¡Por qué carajos inventaron este juego tan estúpido! –Gritó el rubio mientras rompía todo el periódico-. ¡No puedo creerlo dattebayo! ¡Voy a demandar a quien invento este estúpido _'jueguito'_!

-¡guarda silencio, Naruto! –Gritó Ino lanzándole una almohada-. Déjame dormir un poco más, todavía estoy exhausta.

-lo siento. –musitó Naruto con la almohada estampada en el rostro. Quito la suave pieza para luego concentrar la mirada en la chica que yacía en su cama-. No me acordaba que estabas aquí.

-hum, -Ino frunció los labios, para luego agregar-, pues en la noche parecía todo lo contrario, ¿sabes? Me ponías toda la atención del mundo. –sus labios se curvaron en una sensual sonrisa.

-bueno pues… -balbuceó el rubio con un leve rubor y rascando su mejilla- es que en verdad no… bueno, no sé realmente que decir en estos casos.

-lo sé perfectamente. –La Yamanaka soltando una risita, se incorporo un poco para después sentarse en la cama tapando con una sabana su desnudez-. Pero aun así te quiero mucho, Naruto.

-Ino… -susurró Naruto sonriendo. Ino también le sonrió. Levantándose por completo, se dirigió al rubio quien no retrocedió, solo observaba el hermoso cuerpo de la rubia mientras se preguntaba cómo habían podido hacer _'eso'_… No, _'eso' _no es la palabra correcta para definirlo. _¿Sexo?_ Demasiado frio. _¿Hacer el amor?_ Muy cursi. Y otras definiciones no lograrían siquiera acercarse a lo que había sentido en ese momento.

-Naruto. –pronunció Ino acercando sus labios para unirlos los de él. El rubio le rodeo la estrecha cintura con uno de sus brazos pegándola más a su cuerpo y la beso con pasión, como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, ambos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, y sus ojos azules resplandecían de felicidad.

-creo que Sakura me regañara por esto. –susurró Naruto poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de Ino.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la rubia.

-es que los interrumpí cuando ella y Gaara estaban haciendo lo mismo que nosotros anoche. –rió el Uzumaki, recordando la escena.

- eres muy inoportuno, Naruto. –Exclamó Ino dejando escapar una risita-. ¿No crees que sea un poco injusto?

-creo que sí. –concedió el Uzumaki.

Ino se le quedo mirando por un momento; su novio sí que podía ser contradictorio a veces. Aunque esa parte le gustaba un poco.

-pero para la próxima vez debes de permitir que terminen con lo suyo. –dijo Ino recogiendo su ropa y comenzando a vestirse-. Y creo que ya no podrás decirles _"virgen hasta el matrimonio"._

-bueno, en eso si tienes razón. –concedió Naruto rascándose la mejilla.

-pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué pasara con Akatsuki?

-no lo sé. –Respondió Naruto-. Desde lo ocurrido con Gaara no hemos sabido nada de ellos.

-¿no han secuestrado a los jinchuurikis de otras aldeas? –pregunto Ino terminando de arreglarse-

-no creo que los líderes de las otras aldeas admitan algo de ese calibre. –resoplo Naruto, desganado-. Tsunade-obachan me conto que no es un asunto que se pueda tratar tan fácilmente, pues los jinchuurikis son las armas secretas de las aldeas. Así que, es muy probable que las villas intenten resolver el problema sin la ayuda de nadie.

-hum, entiendo eso de no querer que los demás se enteren de tus problemas, pero este no es el momento de decir esas tonterías. –dijo la Yamanaka un poco molesta-. Aunque he escuchado algunos rumores, de que algunas de esas aldeas han aceptado la ayuda de Akatsuki.

-es probable. – concedió el Uzumaki.

-pienso lo mismo que tu, Naruto. –Suspiró la rubia-. Pero ya es muy tarde, quedaste con Sakura para ayudarla en su entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

-sí, pero no tengo ganas de ir. –resopló Naruto de forma infantil.

-¡tienes que ir! –Dijo Ino mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta-. Me quedare para arreglar este tiradero y te veré luego en Ichiraku Ramen.

-pareces una esposa. –Dijo Naruto besando los labios de Ino fugazmente y echo a andar rápidamente después de ver el pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en la cara de la rubia-. Nos vemos, Ino.

-nos vemos… -musito Ino-… con que una esposa-dijo para sí mientras se formaban varias imágenes en su mente sobre esa idea.

**XoX**

-ya es muy tarde. –Pronunció Sakura observando su reloj-. ¿Por qué tardara tanto Naruto? –miro de lado a lado buscando la presencia del rubio-. Ya verá cuando llegue.

-¿de quién hablas? –preguntó Sai detrás de la chica. Sakura dio un respingo, mirando al pelinegro con los ojos un tanto desorbitados por el susto-. ¡Buenos días, Sakura! –agregó después con una sonrisa.

-¡Sai! –Sakura cerró su puño y golpeo _'ligeramente'_ la cabeza de Sai-. No debes de asustar así a la gente, a muchas personas no les gusta eso, y por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-oí que Naruto y tu entrenaran juntos –respondió Sai sin dejar de sonreír-, así que pensé que podría ayudar en algo.

-ya veo. –Dijo Sakura perpleja, para luego agregar con una sonrisa-. ¡Gracias, Sai! Veo que estas tratando de ser más amigable.

-me alegra saberlo. –Dijo el miembro de Raíz, miro sobre el hombro de la chica-. Parece ser que Naruto ya está aquí.

Y en cuanto la Haruno volteo para verificarlo, Sai saco un libro de entre su ropas y marco con una X un párrafo. Dicho libro se llamaba _"Mil y un formas para ser un buen amigo"_ y con un pequeño subtitulo abajo donde decía _"para los túpidos (entiéndase estúpidos) que no saben que ser un amigo es lo más fácil del mundo"._ El párrafo hablaba sobre los favores no pedidos, según el libro si ayudas a tus amigos cuando no lo piden, pero lo necesitan, ellos confiaran más en ti.

-este libro si contiene buena información. –pensó para sí el pelinegro, guardando otra vez el en el ejemplar bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡llegas muy tarde, Naruto! –Exclamó Sakura-. ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo, baka?

-hacer rechinar la cama. –farfulló el Uzumaki tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Cuestionó Sakura-. ¿Qué hiciste rechinar qué?

-nada. –respondió Naruto, jactándose de sus palabras. Haruno lo miro dubitativa, algo estaba escondiendo el rubio, de eso estaba segura-. Perdón por llegar tarde, Sakura. –agrego el rubio.

-hum, bueno que mas me da. –Resopló Sakura-. Vamos al área de entrenamiento. No quiero perder más tiempo.

-ok. –contestó Naruto. Siguió a Sakura, Sai se quedo parado en el mismo lugar sin moverse-. ¿No vienes, Sai?

-¡claro que viene! –respondió Sakura sonriendo-. Después de todo ya es parte del equipo Kakashi.

Sai sonrió sinceramente a sus _'nuevos amigos'_, se encamino junto a ellos. Sintiendo, aunque no por primera vez, la calidez que emanaba del rubio y la chica.

**XoX**

En la aldea de la arena, el Kazekage mantenía una larga discusión con los ancianos del consejo. Desde asuntos sin mucha importancia hasta casos verdaderamente severos. El problema que ahora representaba Akatsuki, las relaciones con otros países no iban bien (excepto Konoha, claro está) y el compromiso de Gaara con una kunoichi de Konoha.

-no me harán cambiar de opinión. –dijo firmemente Gaara, ante la petición de los ancianos.

-piénselo detenidamente, Gaara. –Espetó uno de los consejeros; tenía la apariencia de un enorme gorila y era igual de peludo que uno, aunque su cabeza estaba calva-. Su decisión de casarse no nos molesta en absoluto, sino la mujer con la que escogió comprometerse.

-¿Qué problemas tiene con que haya elegido a Sakura? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, manteniendo la calma-. Ella es una excelente shinobi, entrenada por la misma Hokage y según las referencias de los ninjas de nuestra aldea que han trabajado con ella, opinan que es una persona en quien confiar.

-eso ya lo sabemos. –Espetó cortante el consejero mas joven de todo, llamado Jared-. El problema no radica en sus habilidades, sino en su procedencia y sus… '_amistades'._

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Jared? –cuestionó suspicazmente el Kazekage.

-Escuche bien, Kazekage-sama, -respondió Jared serio- según los informes, Haruno Sakura fue amiga de Uchiha Sasuke y como usted sabe, él traiciono Konoha para irse con Orochimaru.

-¿eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme? –cuestionó Gaara con voz grave-. Aunque Uchiha Sasuke abandono Konoha, no significa que sus amigos también lo harán. Si eso es a lo que temía, deje de preocuparse. No creo que Sakura sea capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-pero… -insistió Jared-

-si no hay mas temas que tratar. –Dijo Gaara levantándose de su asiento-. Con su permiso, me retiro.

-¡Kazekage-sama!... –exclamaron los consejeros. El pelirrojo salió sin decir más, dejando atrás a sus hermanos quienes calmaron un poco el descontento de los ancianos consejeros

**XoX**

-tsk, los ancianos son personas muy molestas. ¿No lo crees, Temari? –preguntó Kankuro recargándose en la pared de la oficina de Gaara.

-por supuesto. –Dijo la rubia-. No podemos decirles nada directamente. Esos viejos siguen guiándose por sus ideas anticuadas.

-¿Quiénes son para decir que Sakura-chan no es la mujer ideal para mi hermano? –cuestionó Kankuro molesto.

-dicen los rumores que el líder de la aldea de la Estrella, está intentado conseguir una alianza con Suna, por medio de un compromiso con su hija. –Dijo Temari-

-¿quieren casar a Gaara con esa mocosa? –exclamo Kankuro sorprendido-. Joder, que ahora si tengo más razones para detestar a la aldea de la Estrella.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso, Kankuro?

-cuando fui a una misión con shinobis de esa aldea, me toco por escuadrón al _más fuerte_. –Dijo entrecomillándolo con los dedos-. Honestamente, era una bola de idiotas. Entre ellos estaba, precisamente, la hija del líder de la aldea, -creo que se llama Rose- una chica muy bonita pero… -el castaño puso cara de hastío-… era una molestia; no dejaba de quejarse, siempre estaba en la luna, como cinco veces estaba en peligro de que la mataran, gritaba por todo y, lo peor de todo, es que parecía que ayudaba mas al enemigo que a su propio equipo.

-eso suena espantoso. –dijo Temari tratando de no reírse. En su mente se formaba una clara imagen de todo lo que sufrió Kankuro-. Aunque la verdad me da algo de risa.

-que bien que este feliz de escuchar mis desgracias. –dijo Kankuro sarcásticamente-. Pero hablando en serio, no puedo creer que quieran hacer las paces con esa aldea de shinobis problemáticos.

-y también que quieran casar a Gaara con esa tal Rose, me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Sakura. –musito la rubia dirigiendo su mirada hacia Gaara (pues él estaba ahí desde el principio solo que no lo estaban tomando en cuenta en la conversación hasta ahora)-. ¿Qué opinas, Gaara?

-desde el momento en que yo le pedí a Sakura que se casara conmigo, me sentí completamente seguro de que ella era la indicada. –dijo Gaara dejando en su escritorio los papeles que había estado leyendo-. No importa lo que diga el consejo, mi decisión no cambiara por nada.

-te has vuelto un verdadero hombre. –Temari vio a Gaara con ternura-. Sakura tiene mucha suerte por tenerte como novio.

-que palabras tan cursis. –Musitó Gaara con una leve sonrisa, mirando a Temari-. Y creo que soy yo quien tiene la suerte de tener a Sakura.

-eso sí suena muy cursi. –Espetó Kankuro soltando una risa tonta-. Pero es de esperarse de alguien enamorado.

**XoX**

-no estoy de acuerdo, padre. –gritó la chica completamente enojada.

-eso no importa, Rose. –pronunció el líder de la aldea, impasible-. Es necesario que lo hagas.

-¿y por quién debería hacerlo? ¿Por el bien de la aldea, acaso? –preguntó iracunda y moviendo exageradamente sus manos-. No, ya lo sé, ¿para asegurar tu puesto entre las cinco naciones?

-cuida lo que dices, jovencita. –Sentenció duramente el hombre, señalo con dedo a la chica-. Recuerda que tienes un deber con tu aldea, y un deber conmigo.

-pero… -intentó protestar.

-disculpe la interrupción, Alexander-sama. –habló un hombre; de unos veinte años de edad, cabello negro y ojos violetas-. Pero ha llegado una carta del consejo de Suna.

-entiendo. –Dijo Alexander recuperando la compostura-. Leeré la carta en mi habitación. Seilen, llévate a Rose de aquí.

-como ordene, señor. –dijo dócilmente el sirviente.

**XoX**

-sigues comportándote como una niña, Rose. –dijo Seilen, suspirando-. Me pregunto cuándo cambiaras esa mentalidad tuya.

-no soy una niña. –resopló Rose, arrugando el seño-. Tú no eres el indicado para sermonearme así, Seilen.

-¿Seilen? Desde cuando me llamas tan formal. –el chico sonrió burlonamente-. Recuerdo que solías llamarme Sei-chan.

-en ese entonces yo no sabía lo que decía… ni tampoco conocía tus manías, Seilen. –dijo Rose mirando con desprecio al chico.

-las personas cambian, Rose. No puedes creer que las personas siempre serán las mismas.

-eso lo sé. –pronuncio la chica sonriendo amargamente. Dio la espalda a Seilen, caminando a paso lento-

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Seilen.

-a mi habitación. –contestó tajante, siguió caminando-. Pero sabes… -se paró un segundo y sin voltear a ver al chico agregó-… me agradabas más antes, Sei-chan.

Seilen no contesto nada. Miro la espalda de la chica hasta que desapareció. Cuando quedo solo, respiro hondo y se formo en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

-también a mi… Ro-chan.

**XoX**

En el campo de entrenamiento, el equipo Kakashi, reposaba después de la sesión de ese día. Naruto estaba recostado en el césped con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, dormitando. Sai estaba sentado a un costado del rubio y Sakura del otro costado. Platicaban animadamente sobre diversas cosas; el entrenamiento, que Sai ya parecía más amigable, que Sakura era un bestia con fuerza sobrehumana que explotaba a la mas mínima broma (Sai termino con un ojo morado por que se le fue un comentario sobre este tema) y también sobre el reciente compromiso de la Haruno.

-eso es algo privado. –espetó la chica, ruborizándose ante el comentario de su recién amigo-. No deberías preguntarles a las personas sobre esos asuntos.

-¿eh? ¿Está mal preguntar ese tipo de cosas? –preguntó Sai sorprendido. Saco un libro de su bolsillo y lo abrió en sus últimos capítulos-. En este libro dice que preguntar sobre esos temas es muy común entre las chicas jóvenes…

-_entre las chicas jóvenes_, tu lo has dicho. –replicó Sakura y mirando con duda el libro que sostenía Sai, agrego-. ¿De que se trata ese libro?

_-"Las chicas y sus sentimientos mas íntimos"._ Me lo regalo Kakashi-senpai.

-ahora lo entiendo. –dijo Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza. Pensó que tal vez Kakashi-sensei solo estaba tratando de que Sai se mostrara más abierto… y no convertirlo en un pervertido dándole al pelinegro un libro de ese tipo.

-esa cara que pusiste me hace pensar que lo que dice en el libro tal vez no sea lo correcto. –Sai guardo el libro de nuevo-. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿no crees que habrá más problemas de ahora en adelante?

-eso ya lo sé. –Espetó molesta Sakura-. Si te refieres a que no pudimos traer a Sasuke de vuelta y que Akatsuki está detrás de Naruto, sé muy bien que debemos entrenar mas para superar esto.

-ya que estas tan consiente sobre los problemas que enfrentamos, déjame añadir algo más. Ya has oído los rumores acerca de la Aldea de la Estrella, ¿no?

-sí. –contestó Sakura.

-bien, pues según los rumores se dice que la Estrella se ha unido a Akatsuki como algunas otras aldeas lo han hecho. –dijo Sai serio. Sakura guardo silencio, meditando. El pelinegro continuó-. También oí un rumor de que quieren que el Kazekage se case con la hija del líder de esa aldea.

-eso significa que Gaara…

-exactamente. –Sentenció Sai-. Es muy probable que obliguen a Gaara a casarse con esa chica. Puede que con eso la aldea este tratando de conseguir mucha información acerca de las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobis. Tu compromiso con él, puede que este interfiriendo con sus planes.

-entonces tendré que cuidarme la espalda. –Dijo Sakura, miro de reojo a Naruto-. Creo que ahora entiendo un poco más a Naruto, eso de que te quieran hacer daño.

-no te preocupes, Sakura. –Interrumpió Naruto aun acostado en el césped-. Ya sea Akatsuki o la Aldea de la Estrella, quien sea. ¡Lo moleré a golpes, dattebayo!

-Naruto… -pronunció Sakura viendo a su amigo. Luego sonrió y miro hacia el cielo, olvidando por un momento lo que se avecinaba-. Tienes razón, Naruto.

-no se olviden de mi. –Dijo Sai-. Yo también soy parte de su equipo ahora.

-está bien, Sai. –Naruto se levanto en un salto y estiro los brazos-. Vamos a seguir entrenando. Y el primero que se canse le crecerán las cejas como al cejudo.

-No te burles de las cejas de Lee-san. –exclamó Sakura medio enojada, medio divertida.

-¿Hablas de Rock Lee-kun? –Preguntó Sai parándose del suelo-. No tengo nada en contra de él, pero no quisiera tener unas cejas de esa magnitud.

-eres muy cruel, Sai. –dijeron al unisonó Naruto y Sakura, riéndose y corriendo para empezar el entrenamiento de nuevo. Sai los siguió, sonriendo sinceramente.

Definitivamente tener amigos era muy agradable, pero era mucho más que agradable que Naruto y Sakura fueran _'sus'_ amigos.

**XoX**

¿Qué tal? Pienso que es suficiente para llenar un poco la demanda xD. Como bonos extra les responderé sus reviews a mis fieles lectoras (o lectores si hay).

**InOhalKali****:** gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste tanto. Y bueno, espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**.desierto****:** con todo mi corazón te digo que gracias por tu apoyo xD. Bien gracias por los tkm (inner: ni te los mereces ¬¬, eres una escritora mediocre) pues así no piensa Milu-chan.

**Gela-Chan****:** pues aquí esta la conti, espero tu review, ok.

**Chibi-chan:** gracias por decir que soy muy buena, espero que tu siguiente review sea un poco más largo… si quieres xD.

**Adrit126****: **Ad-chan espero que también te guste la parte NaruIno que escribí. Leeré sin falta tu review.

**DuLzee22****:** que bueno que te haya gustado "Rosa del desierto", espero que "Luna del desierto" también te agrade.

**Sabaku no Yuriko****:** Seguiré tu consejo y tratare de que mis trabajos sean mas serios. Gracias por el consejo, y la verdad no lo tome a mal; esperare tu comentario.

**Dulce-chan****: **¡hola! Te diré que tenia pensado que Gaara y Sakura llegaran hasta el final, pero pensé_: "creo que van demasiado rápido",_ así que decidí que Naruto los interrumpiera, pero creo que con lo de este capitulo, muchas dirán que es muy injusto. Bueno, yo creo que no lo es, pero tu que dices ¿fue injusto o no?

**Tsukisaku-neechan:** ¡Claro que puedes tomar lo que quieras de Gaara! Sorry por el retraso pero es que cuando a una se le va la inspiración, no vuelve jamás xD. Y te pido que me digas como me quedo este lime… creo que se llama así a la parte que escribí de NaruIno, ¿o me equivoco?. Espero tu review.

**Gaasaku3love:** que bien que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou de Cifer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. De ser mi propiedad, Sasuke admitiría que es un emo-gay, Sakura quedaría con Naruto o Gaara, y Hinata no sería tierna y linda, sino salvaje y sexy.

**Aclaraciones:** este capítulo se ubica después de que Naruto logra el Rasen-shuriken y ya saben lo demás. Rose y Seilen aun no tienen descripción física pero les aseguro que en el próximo capítulo si sabrán como son. Saya tiene el nivel de un Chuunin y Yuriko de un jounin, es por eso que Saya es más débil que su hermana, ok.

Algunas partes vienen en _cursiva_, y es cuando los personajes están pensando en algo.

**Yue:** este es el nuevo capítulo de este fic, y bueno, en lo personal me gusto mucho escribirlo. No sé porque, pero me gusto xD. Y creo que también les gustara a ustedes (inner: y si no les gusta ¬¬, significa que no hago bien mi trabajo ToT)

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**SENTIMIENTOS DAÑINOS, SENTIMIENTOS PUROS.**

Aun cuando había pasado una semana desde la junta entre el Kazekage y sus consejeros, los ancianos trataban de convencer a Gaara de que cambiara su compromiso con Haruno Sakura y tomara como esposa a la hija del líder de la Aldea de la Estrella, Rose Griffel. El pelirrojo se había negado de todas las maneras posibles, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia para no matar a los ancianos que lo molestaban con bastante frecuencia. Las únicas ocasiones en las que no le hablaban era cuando estaba en su oficina, asignando las misiones para los ninjas de Suna. Ese día de trabajo fue especialmente estresante; mucho papeleo por hacer, alianzas que reforzar y misiones que llegaban por cientos y que tenían que ser atendidas lo mas rápido posible. Esos días eran en los que Gaara se sentía un poco malhumorado, pero trataba de tranquilizarse… hasta que Saya aparecía.

-esta son las misiones que se te asignaron por hoy, Saya. –Dijo Gaara con expresión serena-. Tres de grado B y cuatro de grado C, cuento con que las harás todas de buen modo y rápido.

-puedes estar seguro, Gaara. –contestó la chica, miró al pelirrojo un momento, y preguntó-. ¿Son ciertos los rumores que dicen todos?

Gaara no contesto. Sabia muy bien de que clase de rumores se trataba, pero no hablaría con alguien como Saya sobre esos asuntos. Saya pareció captar que el chico no diría nada, así que opto por presionarlo un poco, tal vez algo de esa información le serviría para conseguir su objetivo.

-he oído que los consejeros no aceptan la decisión de que te cases con Haruno, y quieren que una tal Rose sea la que se convierta en tu esposa, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó Saya esperando un reacción por parte del pelirrojo. Gaara solo la miro-. También dicen que si no eliges a esa chica, te obligaran a casarte con una kunoichi de Suna. Que seria lo mejor para nuestra aldea.

-parece que los rumores se extienden mas rápido de lo que creía. –Musitó Gaara cerrando sus ojos, pensando en las palabras correctas para no revelar nada a Saya sobre la situación-. Saya deja de hacer caso a las mentiras que dice la gente; los mentirosos solo buscan dañar a la gente con sus farsas y hacer creer a algunas personas que tienen esperanza de conseguir algo que ya ni siquiera esta al alcance de sus manos.

-¿te refieres a lo de la kunoichi de Suna? –cuestionó Saya, captando la indirecta que uso el pelirrojo en su contra-. No me había dado cuenta de que eres muy perspicaz, Gaara.

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres, Saya. –Dijo Gaara apoyando su barbilla en sus manos, y recargándose en su escritorio-. Si no tienes nada más que decirme, puedes retirarte.

-claro. –murmulló la pelinegra, sabiendo perfectamente que la conversación había terminado y que Gaara no hablaría de ese asunto mas. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando abrió la puerta, el pelirrojo le dijo.

-por cierto, tengo algo que pedirte… –Saya se detuvo un momento-… no me hables como si fuésemos amigos o algo mas. No importa quien seas, sigo siendo el Kazekage. Yo no hago diferencias entre shinobis cuando se dirigen a mí; me hablaras de _'usted'_ como todos los demás lo hacen, ¿entendido?

-si. –masculló Saya cerrando la puerta y musitando maldiciones. Gaara no hizo caso a las blasfemias de la chica, ya estaba acostumbrado a los comportamientos inmaduros de Saya.

**XoX**

-intenta concentrar más tu chakra. –dijo Sakura asesorando el entrenamiento de Ninjutsu-Medico de Ino. La rubia seguía las instrucciones de su amiga, tratando de cerrar la enorme herida de un maniquí de práctica-. Lo importante no es cerrar la herida, debes de detener la hemorragia antes de empezar con la curación externa.

-entendido. –pronunció firmemente Ino, manteniendo el flujo de chakra con mucho esfuerzo. El corte que trataba era muy parecido a lo que atendería en un caso real.

-eso es. Muy bien. –Decía Sakura viendo como la sangre dejaba de brotar y comenzaba la cicatrización-. Si sigues así pronto podrás sanar cualquier tipo de herida.

-eso se oye genial. –decía Ino, poniendo más esfuerzo. Sakura la miro detenidamente, sonrió al pensar que ella había estado en una situación igual cuando apenas comenzaba a entrenar con Tsunade. Ahora Ino parecía mas seria, la Haruno sospechaba que era porque quería ayudar a Naruto en lo que fuera.

-has cambiado, Ino. –Dijo Sakura de repente, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia-. Antes te quejabas más cuando entrenábamos y te rendías muy rápido si no lo lograbas.

-es muy difícil aprender esto. –dijo Ino mirando el maniquí como si de un ser vivo se tratase-. Ser medico-ninja se dice fácil, pero aprender todo lo que conlleva ese titulo, no lo es. No para mí, claro esta.

-pero eres talentosa, Ino. –sonrió Sakura, entendiendo lo que la rubia trataba de decirle-. Pregúntale a quien quieras y te responderán que eres una kunoichi muy talentosa.

-me pregunto que diría Naruto.

-lo mismo que te dirán Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san y yo, por supuesto. –dijo Sakura enumerando a cada uno y señalándose a si misma al final.

-eso me hace sentir mejor. Gracias, Sakura. –Ino le sonrió a su amiga-. Tengo que esforzarme más por aquellos que piensan eso de mí. Te prometo que no los defraudare.

-lo se. –asintió Sakura. Volvieron a concentrarse en la práctica, pero no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Sakura le pregunto a Ino sobre un tema que le tenía un poco intrigada.

-sabes, Ino, Naruto me dijo cuando entrenamos hace una semana que la razón por la que llego tarde al entrenamiento fue porque había hecho rechinar la cama.

Ino se sonrojo de inmediato y sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus orbitas. La rubia no podía creerlo. Naruto le había dicho a Sakura que habían estado haciendo _'eso'_ en la noche de aquel día y por si fuera poco lo dijo de una manera no muy elegante. Sakura no advirtió la reacción de su amiga, y siguió contando muy a pesar de que Ino deseara que se la tragara la tierra en ese momento.

-me pareció muy raro lo que dijo. –Sakura frunció un poco sus labios y arrugo el entrecejo, en un gesto pensativo-. Por más que trate de darle sentido, no se lo encuentro. ¿Qué crees que haya querido decir con eso, Ino?

-n-no lo se, Sakura, -farfulló la rubia rojísima, creyendo que Sakura diría que en realidad si entendió lo que su amigo rubio quería decirle y que también escucharía un sermón de parte de la Haruno sobre lo que habían hecho los dos-. ¿En serio no tienes idea de lo que haya querido decirte?

-obviamente no, por eso pensé que tu sabrías. –Sakura miro a la nada como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta- aunque al escuchar: _"hacer rechinar la cama"_ me viene a la mente…

'_¡que no lo haya descubierto! ¡Que no lo haya descubierto!'_ rogaba mentalmente Ino, mientras su cerebro formaba imágenes de una Sakura furiosa, reclamándole a ella y a Naruto por haberlo hecho tan tempranamente.

-que Naruto debería de comprarse una cama nueva que no rechinara. –Soltó de repente Sakura, con voz inocente-. Así podría dormir mejor, y llegaría más temprano.

Ino casi se cae por la _**nada**_ acertada deducción de Sakura. La Haruno se desconcertó por como reacciono la Yamanaka, pensando que tal vez se encontraba un poco cansada por haber usado su chakra; Sakura decidió no preguntarle nada más por el resto del día. Ino, por su parte, agradeció que la peli rosa aun fuera un poco inocente, ya después ajustaría cuentas con Naruto por andar contando cosas que no deben ser escuchadas por nadie.

**XoX**

-¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor, Saya? –Preguntó Yuriko al ver a su hermana mayor tan iracunda-. ¿Sucedió algo con Gaara-sama?

-¿Qué si paso algo, preguntas? –dijo Saya, exasperada-. Ya que deseas saberlo. Sí, paso algo con Gaara. Cuando trate de saber algo más sobre lo del rumor de que lo quieren obligar a casarse el muy baboso me dice que no es de mi incumbencia y que ya no me meta en asuntos que yo no entendería. El maldito problema es que no esta sucediendo lo que yo deseo, y eso en verdad me pone molesta.

-¿mas molesta que cuando viene Haruno y se queda en la casa de Gaara-sama? –dijo Yuriko, burlándose de Saya. Y agrego con sarcasmo-. Después de todo, ella ya es su novia desde hace mucho tie-

Saya le lanzo un shuriken a su hermana, el arma paso rozando por la mejilla de Yuriko profiriendo una pequeña herida. La chica toco la parte herida y limpio la sangre que emanaba del corte, le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto a su hermana mayor; Saya fruncía el seño y su expresión era puro enojo. Yuriko solo suspiro ante la actitud de Saya.

-cada día que pasa estas más insoportable, Saya. –dijo la castaña, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la herida que comenzaba a coagularse-. Como la hermana que soy, comprendería tu frustración y te apoyaría… sin embargo, como kunoichi no permitiré que descargues tus frustraciones en mí. –Yuriko saco una kunai y la señalo hacia Saya-. No vuelvas a tratarme de ese modo, ya que te matare si lo haces.

-¿es un declaración de guerra? –preguntó la pelinegra.

-es solo una advertencia. –Dijo Yuriko, guardo la kunai y le dio la espalda a su hermana-. Y ni te atrevas a atacarme por atrás, si no quieres sufrir una muerte dolorosa.

Saya se quedo estática; jamás había visto a Yuriko tan decidida a algo. Chasqueo la lengua y se mordió el labio para aplacar algo su enojo. _'Maldita Yuriko'_ pensó la pelinegra, ahora tendría que cuidarse de su propia hermana, eso si no quería que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo. Saya comprendió que Yuriko ya no sería su cómplice, todo lo tendría que hacer ella sola.

-estúpida Yuriko. –musitó Saya, dio media vuelta, a cumplir con las misiones que le encargara Gaara.

**XoX**

-¿queda entendido lo que debes hacer? –preguntó Alexander a su hija, Rose-. Cuento con que la misión es muy sencilla y lograras completarla con éxito.

-sí, padre. –contestó Rose haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. Disculpe la pregunta pero, -señaló un grupo de shinobis atrás de ella, entre los cuales se encontraba Seilen-, ¿para qué llevar un equipo completo de ninjas cuando la misión es de infiltración? Pienso que sería más fácil que comiencen a confiar en mí si voy sola.

-es conveniente que crean que todos nuestros shinobis son de confianza, Rose. –Explicó Alexander-. Si envió tres ninjas de nivel medio y a mi propia hija, pensaran que no deseo enfrentarme a las cinco naciones y comenzaran creer que somos sus aliados. ¿Lo entiendes mejor ahora, Rose?

-sí, padre. –afirmó Rose.

-perfecto. Entonces, vayan y cumplan con su deber… -pronunció el líder solemne.

_-'como si nuestras vida dependiera de eso'_. –contestaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro shinobis. Salieron de la oficina del padre de Rose, yendo inmediatamente a cumplir con la misión asignada.

**XoX**

-disculpe, Tsunade-sama. –Dijo Shizune, sosteniendo en sus manos las listas de los ninjas de intercambio-. Es sobre los nombres que están en estas listas.

-dime, Shizune.

-creo que se equivocaron. Leí que la aldea de la Estrella también intercambiara ninjas con Konoha y Suna, tal vez sea algo grosero, pero no creo que sea bueno hacer una alianza con esa aldea.

-yo también pienso lo mismo. –Dijo Tsunade recargando en el respaldo de su silla, y resoplo-. Pero en estos tiempos más vale tener aliados… o conocer bien a los que pueden ser tus enemigos.

-entonces lo hizo para…

-para ver cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de la Estrella. Parece que nos mandaran dos ninjas y a Suna otros dos.

-¿a quién enviara para ir a esa aldea? –preguntó Shizune, pues en las listas solo venían los nombres de los ninjas de la Estrella.

-a Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji y a Yamanaka Ino. –Respondió la rubia mientras daba un sorbo a su té-. Ellos son la mejor opción para una misión como esta.

-y supongo que mandara a Suna a los que restan, veamos, -dijo Shizune inspeccionando otra vez las listas-, Rock Lee, Tenten y Sai. Pensé que enviaría a Sakura, ya que ella es la prometida del Kazekage.

-por eso mismo no la mande, Shizune. En estos momentos los consejeros de Suna están apelando para que Gaara rompa su compromiso con Sakura. –Explicó Tsunade recargándose en el escritorio-. Esos ancianos quieren que Gaara se case con la hija del líder de la Estrella.

-¿y eso lo sabe Sakura? –preguntó la pelinegra.

-no, y creo que no es conveniente que lo sepa. Suficientes problemas tiene ya, para que se entere de que Suna no acepta su compromiso con el Kazekage.

-en eso tiene razón. –Concedió Shizune, pero sospechando que había otra razón detrás de eso pregunto-. ¿Por qué quiere que Sakura se case con Gaara-sama? No es que me oponga, pero quiero saber sus motivos.

La Hokage soltó un risita por lo bajo, se levanto de su asiento y levanto el puño.

-¡porque en las fiestas puedes beber todo lo que quieras sin que nadie te diga nada! –Exclamó con fervor la rubia, en sus ojos se veía la euforia de una amante del sake-. ¡Además, cuando avienten el ramo y alguna chica lo agarre, sabré que habrá otra boda donde puede embriagarme hasta morir!

-¡Tsunade-sama, calmase por favor! –dijo Shizune.

La rubia se puso a reír como loca, mientras la pelinegra sudaba la gota gorda para calmarla.

**XoX**

Cuando ocurrió el intercambio temporal entre los ninjas de las tres aldeas, nada malo pareció salir mal. Rose y Seilen fueron enviados a Konoha y los otros dos shinobis restantes a Suna. Konoha envió a los ninjas asignados a sus destinos correspondientes. La Aldea de la Arena mando a Yuriko y a Temari a Konoha, y a la aldea de la Estrella fue Kankuro, muy a su pesar.

Habían pasado una semana sin que se reportaran problemas entre los ninjas de intercambio; una semana en la que Rose conoció a Naruto, y no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. Por su parte, el Uzumaki, se vio envuelto en varias situaciones con Yuriko, aunque el rubio no sospechaba que la chica estuviera intentando separarlo de Ino. Fue en una de sus pláticas donde Yuriko se dio cuenta de que…

**XoX**

-entonces antes te gustaba Haruno-san. –dijo Yuriko caminando al lado de Naruto. Habían estado platicando de diversos temas; el rubio había entablado una buena amistad con la chica, según él.

-sí, pero como ella eligió a Gaara, yo solo me rendí. –Decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la mejilla-. Pero no me sentí mal, de hecho me sentí muy feliz.

-¿Feliz, por qué? -preguntó la castaña, pues si ella estuviera en la misma situación, algo como eso no la pondría feliz.

-obtuve algo mejor. –contestó Naruto sonriendo-. Gracias a eso ahora tengo a la chica más guapa de la aldea como mi novia.

Entonces Yuriko sintió algo que jamás había sentido antes. Al ver al rubio sonreír y oír las palabras con las que expresaba su amor a Ino, le hizo sentir una sensación que estrujaba su corazón, un nudo en la garganta se le hizo, y por primera vez se pregunto si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió nauseas repentinas, como si ella misma se diera asco.

-¿te sientes bien, Yuriko-neechan? –preguntó Naruto cuando vio como la chica se encogía un poco.

–S-si. –farfulló y sonrió débilmente-. Solo recordé algo.

-hm, bueno, pero si te sientes mal, me dices, ¿ok? –dijo Naruto a la chica. La castaña se ruborizo ante la mirada cálida del rubio.

-claro, Naruto-san. –Dijo Yuriko-. Disculpa pero tengo que irme.

-¿tienes algún pendiente?

-sí, quede con una de mis vecinas para ir de compras. –le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio y corrió por las calles, dejando a un desconcertado Naruto.

-parece que si tenía mucha prisa. –dijo el Uzumaki, vio a su alrededor para ver si había algo interesante-. Hm, iré al Ichiraku y después entrenare un poco. –Naruto siguió su camino con calma. Vio al cielo, y se dio cuenta de que el clima no era el mejor para salir a entrenar-. Mejor solo voy a comer y lego me voy a casa. –agrego corriendo a comer su amado Ramen.

Mientras Yuriko seguía corriendo por las callejuelas de Konoha. Aferraba su mano a su pecho y sentía los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

'_No… ¡No puede ser! Esto jamás me había pasado. Nunca me había importado separar a una pareja. Pensé que siempre seria así, entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando Naruto-san habla de ella siento que no puedo seguir? ¿Por qué siento que nunca podre estar al mismo nivel que esta ella? Siento que no los alcanzare. Cuando Naruto-san sonríe y habla pensando en Yamanaka, mi corazón palpita dolorosamente… ¿Por qué me duele tanto que él la ame a ella y no a mí?'_

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba la chica, mientras seguía corriendo. Y comenzó a llover. Tropezó y cayó de cara al suelo. No se levanto, se quedo ahí y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos lilas.

'_Yo… yo… ¡realmente te amo, Naruto!'_

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, y la lluvia no ceso.

**XoX**

-está lloviendo muy fuerte. –dijo Sakura observando el clima desde su casa. Rose se encontraba con ella, la chica estaba empapada de pies cabeza. Sakura le entrego una toalla para secarse.

-gracias por acogerme en tu casa, Sakura-san. –decía Rose mientras se secaba con la toalla el cabello-. Fue una suerte encontrarte, sino ahora estaría en un grave lio.

-no fue nada, Rose-san. –dijo Sakura sonriendo, y agrego-. Aunque lo más seguro es que ese baka si se haya mojado bastante-

-¿baka? ¿A quién te refieres? –preguntó Rose.

-a Naruto, por supuesto. –contestó la Haruno. Mientras iba a la cocina a preparar un poco de café caliente-. Tú ya lo conociste, ¿verdad? Fue el chico rubio que grito el día que llegaron que él sería el siguiente Hokage y que debían conocer su cara para cuando ese momento llegara.

-lo recuerdo. La verdad me pareció muy lindo… y sexy. –murmuró muy bajito. Siguió a la Haruno a la cocina. Un sentimiento raro invadió a rose cuando entro a ese cuarto, una sensación familiar recorrió su ser y la hizo sentirse como en su casa.

-si te oyera Ino, la que se armaría. –dijo Sakura mientras le servía café a rose en una taza.

-¿Quién es Ino? –preguntó Rose, sorbiendo un poco del liquido y deleitándose con su sabor dulce.

-bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga y rival, -dijo Sakura soltando una risa irónica-, y también es la novia de Naruto.

-¿Naruto tiene novia? –preguntó Rose sorprendida-. No había oído eso.

-sí, bueno, tu sabes. A Naruto no se le da por decirlo a cada persona con la que platica. –Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿no quiere que se enteren de que Ino es su novia? –cuestionó la chica con algo de esperanza.

-no es eso. –Respondió la Haruno-. Es que antes se la pasaba hablando de eso y nos cansábamos de oírlo. Entonces hablamos con él, pero creo que malinterpreto todo. –Sakura suspiró-. Y ahora piensa que no debe hablar mucho de eso. Bueno, es algo complicado.

-oh, ya veo _'parece que tendré que hacer algo al respecto, quien quiera que sea esa tal Ino debe desaparecer del mapa'_–pensó la chica mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Rose haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que el rubio se fijara en ella.

**XoX**

En un cuarto de hotel en el que Seilen se hospedaba, el sirviente del líder de la aldea realizaba un jutsu sobre la mesa. Dibujo un símbolo que consistía en un círculo rodeado de conjuros en un idioma muy extraño.

-_arte ninja_, -pronunció pintando algunas letras en toda su mano-, _técnica del reconocimiento absoluto._

Las marcas que había dibujado en sus manos comenzaron a brillar de un color azul claro, Seilen coloco sus palmas sobre el símbolo de la mesa y este comenzó a cambiar de forma. Lo que era antes un círculo ahora era un hexágono, el sirviente se pincho un dedo y una gota de sangre cayo sobre el símbolo, abriendo un portal y convirtiéndose en lo que parecía un espejo hexagonal.

-veamos que está haciendo Rose en este momento. –Dijo, y entonces el hexágono comenzó a mostrar la localización de la chica-. Veo que hiciste una nueva amiga, pero no creo que alguien como tú, tenga amigos solo por pura amistad. Así que no me queda de otra.

Acerco su cara al espejo hexagonal y cerró los ojos. En su mente atravesaban los pensamientos de Rose, Seilen busco en lo mas profundo del alma de la chica y vislumbro un recuerdo en el que ella conocía a Naruto y hablaba con él. El chico lo comprendió todo en ese momento. Saco su rostro del trance en el que había estado y sonrió maléficamente.

-así que la princesita se ha enamorado… otra vez. Claro, si se le puede llamar amor al simple deseo que sientes por Uzumaki–pronunció con sarcasmo-. Aunque lo siento por ti, querida Rose. No te dejare ir. Lo juro.

**XoX**

"_**Y si dijera que te amo, ¿me odiarías? Entonces diré que te odio, así tal vez llegues a amarme"**_

**Sara Cifer.**

**XoX**

**Yue:** supongo que algunas lectoras tienen una duda con respecto a lo que escribí sobre Yuriko. Bien, pues ella antes no amaba realmente a Naruto, sino solo lo deseaba _(inner: como cuando alguien se come un chocolate en frente de ti y no te da, obvio que lo deseas xD)_ y bueno, cuando se da cuenta de que en verdad lo quiere, lloro por que jamás le había pasado algo así, ¿me doy a entender?

Otra cosa, Seilen ama a Rose, a su manera retorcida y fría pero la ama. Estos dos personajes no interrumpirán mucho en las parejas que ya están, pero dirán muchas cosas que harán pensar a todos los personajes. Rose es una niña caprichuda, pero cuando entro a la cocina de Sakura y vio a la chica preparar el café recordó a su mama cuando ella todavía vivía, ok.

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo decir por hoy. Les agradece su humilde lectora y su inner, Yue Motou de Cifer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Aunque algún día, me robare los derechos shi shi shi xD.

**Aclaraciones:** ninguna por el momento ¬¬.

**Yue:** bien, aunque me alegra subir este capítulo, me siento algo triste porque solo recibí un review ¬¬, así que para la única personita que me dejo un comentario, le dedico este capítulo. Así que va para **Adrit126**, espero que te guste n.n y si no te gusta… (Inner: me suicidare ToT) ¡No es cierto! Pero si, me sentiré muy triste ¬¬.

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**PALABRAS CRUELES. SONRISA SINCERA.**

Después de terminado el tiempo del intercambio de shinobis entre la aldea, los ninjas asignados se preparaban para regresar a casa. Especialmente Ino, quien ya estaba harta de la actitud tan molesta de los residentes de la aldea de la Estrella.

-por fin regresare a casa. –dijo la Yamanaka estirando los brazos y respirando profundamente.

-se ve que no te agrado estar aquí, Ino. –decía Chouji, mientras devoraba una bolsa de papas.

La rubia lo miro. Sonrió divertida, recordando como su amigo había sido de lo más feliz, ya que los lugareños le habían dado la comida que deseara comer. Ino rememoro el día en que Chouji llego al restaurante más caro, y los dueños del establecimiento, sin saberlo, le habían dicho al castaño que podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin preocuparse por los gastos. Después del festín que disfruto grandemente Chouji, el restaurante tuvo que cerrar temporalmente para poder recuperarse poco a poco.

-quiero ver a Naruto, -dijo Ino mientras miraba hacia el cielo-, lo extraño. Además también quiero enseñarle a Sakura cuanto he aprendido de los medico-ninjas de aquí.

-bueno, solo faltan cinco horas para irnos de nuevo a Konoha. –le alentó Chouji sonriéndole amistosamente. Termino el último bocado de frituras y tiro la bolsa en el cesto de basura cercano a él-. Yo también extraño Konoha. Su carne asada no puede ser superada por ninguna otra.

-siempre pensando en comer, Chouji. –pronunció Ino, sonriendo resignada ante la glotonería de su amigo.

La rubia miro hacia el cielo. Detalló el hermoso azul de ese día y comparo el color con el de los ojos de Naruto. Eran tan bellos, y los echaba tanto de menos. En el mes que permaneció en la aldea de la estrella había recibido varias cartas del rubio, donde el chico le informaba de todo lo que hacía y veía (las cartas eran de siete a diez hojas dependiendo de lo que Naruto experimentaba). A Ino le aparecía un tic en el ojo al recibir tan largas cartas, pero se alegraba cuando las leía y se enteraba de lo que hacía su novio. Cosas buenas, cosas malas. Incluso el Uzumaki le platicaba sobre Yuriko, y a Ino no le caía muy en gracia eso.

"_Naruto es a veces tan ingenuo",_ pensó Ino bufando. _"no puede darse cuenta de que esa chica quiere algo mas con él."_ Recordó lo que el rubio le había escrito en su última carta. Cosas como el reciente comportamiento extraño de la castaña, pues según leía Ino en la carta del rubio, Yuriko se mostraba un poco más lejana a Naruto, casi como si quisiera evitar tener contacto con él.

"_¿Qué estará tramando?",_ se preguntó mentalmente, mientras fruncía un poco el seño. Era extraño. Según recordaba, por las propias palabras de Yuriko, que la chica no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para quitarle al rubio. Si bien era cierto que Ino le respondió claramente que ella no era de las que se peleaban por un motivo tan absurdo como un hombre, también le dejo claro a Yuriko que ella amaba a Naruto y que no permitiría que alguna otra chica con malas intenciones lo alejara de él, a menos, claro, de que el rubio así lo quisiera. Pero ahora, parecía que la castaña se estaba rindiendo, por lo menos eso parecía.

-oye, Ino. –Chouji interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, meneando una mano frente a ella-. Te has perdido en tus pensamientos. Ya es hora de marcharnos.

-¿eh?... –pronunció la Yamanaka, se dio cuenta de había perdido el tiempo pensando en cosas un tanto absurdas-. Perdón, es que estaba recordando algo. Vámonos ya.

Siguiendo a los demás ninjas de intercambio, Ino salió de la aldea de la Estrella con varias preguntas que retumbaban en su corazón.

**XoX**

¿Desde cuándo había sido así? ¿Es que acaso era muy débil? O simplemente era un idiota enamorada. Rose se preguntaba eso muchas veces. Cuando estaba sola en su cuarto, haciendo una misión o cuando la razón de su locura amorosa la estaba besando.

-e-espera, Sei-… –Rose no dijo nada mas, la boca de Seilen sobre la suya no permitía que la chica se quejase. Seilen mantenía atrapada a la chica entre sus brazos sin posibilidad de moverse. Rose trataba, inútilmente, deshacer el agarre en el que la tenia Seilen. Pero algo dentro de sí le suplicaba por que el chico siguiera, que la besara con más fuerza, que la abrazara y nunca la volviera soltar… no, ya no. No volvería caer en las manos de su sirviente. No más, ya estaba cansada de esos juegos. Con el uso de todas sus fuerzas, rose golpeo un costado de Seilen. Obligando al chico a soltarla para alejarse unos pasos de él con la cara adornada de un color rojizo y una expresión de frustración.

-no vuelvas a besarme, Seilen. –dijo Rose, saco una kunai y la apunto hacia donde estaba el chico.

-¿me mataras si lo hago de nuevo? –Preguntó Seilen cerrando los ojos y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-. Si el precio por tocar tus labios es morir, con gusto pagare la cuota.

Rose se paralizo con esa respuesta. Una lagrima amenazo con salir; bajo la mirada hasta ocultarla en su flequillo. Musito algunas palabras. Seilen la observo detenidamente, aunque no escucho lo que la chica decía, sabía que significaban esas palabras.

-Rose, la verdad yo… -dijo Seilen.

-¡buenos días, Seilen-san! –saludo enérgicamente Sakura detrás del chico.

Seilen volteo a ver a Sakura, un poco molesto por la intromisión de la chica, pero también sintió alivio. Por poco decía palabras de más.

-buenos días, Haruno-san. –Contestó Seilen, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza-. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-hoy regresan de nuevo a su aldea, así que Tsunade-sama me pidió que primero les hagamos un examen médico. –explico Sakura sonriendo, luego giro la vista donde se encontraba Rose, quien aun mantenía la mirada oculta-. ¿Paso algo aquí?

-no. –respondió Seilen, sonriendo ligeramente. Y sin voltear a mirar a Rose, agregó-. Nunca pasara nada, ¿verdad, Rose?

La chica no dijo nada; gruño por lo bajo y dio media vuelta largándose de ese lugar. Sakura no entendió el comportamiento de la chica. El sirviente vio desaparecer la cabellera pelirroja, y suspiro cansado al recordar el beso; sonrió irónicamente al pensar que en el pasado la chica hubiera sucumbido antes sus caricias.

-creo que Rose-san estaba molesta. –Dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a Seilen-. ¿Le dijiste algo inapropiado, verdad? –el chico no respondió, pero luego de un rato negó con la cabeza. Sakura resoplo ante la respuesta-. Mientes. –pronunció Sakura.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy mintiendo? –preguntó el chico.

-ahora mismo me lo confirmaste. –Respondió Haruno, señalando a Seilen con los labios fruncidos un poco-. Si no me estuvieras mintiendo, me responderías: _'Rose está loca'_ o algo así.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos incrédulo. Miro a Sakura como si de un objeto extraño se tratara.

-interesante. –musitó Seilen cerrando los ojos, sonriendo resignado y soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó la Haruno-. ¿Dijiste algo, Seilen-san?

-no, nada. –Respondió él con una sonrisa-. Disculpa, Haruno-san, pero viniste aquí para un examen médico, ¿verdad?

-es cierto. Qué buena memoria tienes. Bueno, vamos al hospital.

-sí. –finalizó Seilen.

**XoX**

-¿está seguro de esto, Alexander-sama? –Preguntó un hombre arrodillado frente al líder de la estrella-. Existe la posibilidad de que Rose-ojosama salga herida, y en el peor de los casos muer-…

-¡silencio! –Profirió Alexander-. Es obligación de Rose el dar todo por el bien de su aldea. Además, mi hija comprende la seriedad de este asunto.

-pero…

-¡te he dicho que guardaras silencio, insolente! –el anciano se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, señalo a su sirviente y reclamó-. ¡Rose entiende cual es lugar, tú debes entender el tuyo!

-sí, señor. –respondió el sirviente bajando la cabeza.

-bien, ¿tienes algo importante que decirme, verdad?

-sí. Según las respuestas que nos han enviado el consejo de Suna, parece ser que la chica con la que se comprometió es una kunoichi de Konoha, -el ninja saco papeles con informes sobre la información que había recabado-, su nombre es Haruno Sakura. –el ninja extendió el informe ha su señor.

-veamos quien es Sakura-san. –pronunció Alexander leyendo rápidamente-. Medico ninja… alumna de la Quinta Hokage. Cabello rosa, ojos verdes. Pertenece al Team Kakashi formado por, -Alexander abrió los ojos en grande al leer los nombres que venían impresos en los papeles-. Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamato y Sai… vaya coincidencia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, mi señor? –preguntó el sirviente.

-nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Ferias. –espetó con dureza. Alexander guardo entre sus ropas el reporte y le ordeno al sirviente que se marchara. Al quedarse solo, el líder shinobi se dirigió a una puerta oculta que estaba situada atrás de su silla, el anciano puso su mano en lo que parecía la cerradura de la puerta, aplico un poco de chakra y la puerta se abrió dejándole pasar a un habitación pequeña y hermosamente decorada.

Alexander camino con paso silencioso hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el retrato de una mujer madura y realmente hermosa. Aun siendo una pintura se podía apreciar la belleza de la mujer; sus rasgos finos y maduros, su piel clara, sus ojos miel y el cabello de color rosa oscuro. La mujer en el retrato sonreía dulcemente y sus ojos mostraban calor y afecto. Vestía con un traje azul claro y llevaba en el cuello un gargantilla adornaba de una manera sencilla.

Alexander miro el retrato, y su mirada dura y fría se convirtió en una llena de dolor y amor. El líder de la aldea puso sus manos en la parte baja del retrato, acariciando las manos pintadas de la mujer como si de alguien vivo se tratara.

-Rosarina… -pronuncio con un hito de voz mientras de sus ojos escapaban algunas lágrimas-. Mi querida Rosarina… siempre estaremos juntos.

El anciano empezó a sollozar, la fuerza en sus piernas flaqueo, se recargo en la pared para no caer de golpe, y fue bajando poco a poco, quedando a los pies de la pintura llorando y la mujer retratada sonriendo, testigo mudo del llanto de Alexander.

**XoX**

-¿seguro que estas bien, Yuriko? –preguntó por decima vez el Uzumaki, viendo algo preocupado a la castaña. El rubio había notado que ella ya casi no le dirigía la palabra y que lo evitaba cada vez que él quería hablar con ella. Naruto se pregunto a sí mismo si había dicho algo malo para que la chica lo tratara así, no tenía ni un indicio de que pudo hacerle a Yuriko. No quería que ella estuviera enojada con él, después de todo, Yuriko era una amiga para él.

-estoy bien, Naruto-san. –respondió Yuriko tratando de sonreír. El rubio frunció el seño. La castaña sabía que su respuesta no dejaba del todo convencido al Uzumaki. Entonces trato de actuar más normal y logro sonreír completamente con mucho esfuerzo-. En serio, estoy bien.

-si tu lo dices. –dijo Naruto mirándola con los entrecerrados, aun estaba dudoso. Resignándose a la idea de que la chica no le diría lo que le pasaba.

-cambiando de tema. –decía Yuriko para desviar la atención del rubio-. Hoy también regresa Ino-san de la aldea de la Estrella. Me parece que ha extrañado mucho su presencia.

-en eso tienes razón, Yuriko. –dijo Naruto. Paro de caminar y miro al cielo-. La extraño mucho, pero al fin y al cabo la volveré a ver, además ella fue porque quería aprender Ninjutsu-Medico de la Estrella.

-le aseguro que Ino-san también siente lo mismo que usted. –dijo de repente Yuriko. Naruto se sorprendió un poco ante este comentario, para después cruzar los brazos atrás de su nuca y sonreír zorrunamente.

-en estos momentos Ino debe estar desesperada por regresar a Konoha. –y rio. Entonces Yuriko sintió de nuevo una punzada en el corazón, bajo un poco la cabeza para ocultar su rostro con el fleco, apretando con frustración sus manos.

-y como tú también vas a regresar hoy a Suna, -soltó de pronto el Uzumaki-, tienes que llevarte algo de Ramen, porque el Ramen que hacen en Konoha es incomparable.

Tomo de la mano a la chica y la llevo casi a rastras a Ichiraku Ramen. La chica se sonrojo por la acción tan desinteresada del rubio, y balbuceaba palabras incoherentes tratando de zafarse del agarre de Naruto. El chico no la soltó, sonriendo y hablando como perico, Naruto hizo sentir a Yuriko la chica más feliz del mundo.

"_que suerte tiene Ino-san"_, pensó Yuriko con amargura, sintiendo la calidez que siempre emanaba de Naruto, "_si tan solo… yo…"_

Pero no pudo terminar, habían llegado a Ichiraku y Naruto le explicaba todo acerca del Ramen.

Yuriko sonrió. Se había enamorado del hombre perfecto, según ella. Solo que él ya tenía a alguien y por primera vez Yuriko deseo de todo corazón que Naruto e Ino siempre estuvieran juntos.

**XoX**

-hora de regresar. –dijo Tenten suspirando abatida, miro detrás de ella y vio a Lee gritando con todo el poder de su juventud. La maestra de las armas se sobo la sien cansadamente. Siempre era lo mismo con Lee.

-¿te encuentras bien, Tenten? –Preguntó Sai con su característica sonrisa-. Te ves fatigada.

-siempre estoy fatigada. –espetó Tenten, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Lee y luego a Sai-. Cuando voy a las misiones con alguno de los integrantes de mi equipo, termino hecha polvo.

-hm, ya entiendo. Debe de ser algo estresante ser tú.

-no tanto así, pero ya da igual. También me divierto. –admitió la kunoichi.

El grito viril de Lee provoco que Tenten y Sai les resbalara una gotita por la sien al ver al ninja del taijutsu en lo que él llamaba _'entrenamiento ligero'_ (lo que viene siendo unas 20 vueltas a Suna completa con pesas en todas las extremidades del cuerpo). Tenten rio por lo bajo, Lee nunca cambiaria. Después su atención se concentro en Sai aprovechando que estaban solos, Tenten le pregunto al pelinegro.

-¿le dirás a Sakura lo que está pasando aquí, Sai? –dijo sin titubeos.

-no me corresponde informar de cosas ajenas a la misión, -contestó Sai sin mirar a la castaña-, pero ahora Sakura es mi amiga, no puedo quedarme callado si ella llega a correr algún peligro.

-le pregunte a Shizune-san el por qué Tsunade-sama no había enviado a Sakura como ninja de traslado. –dijo Tenten. Siguiendo con la mirada a Lee, quien iba en su vuelta 15-. Me respondió que era por su protección.

-así evitaron que se iniciara un conflicto. Si los consejeros supieran que Sakura estaba en Suna, sin duda habrían hecho algo para que Gaara-sama rompiera con ella, valiéndose de alguna artimaña.

-hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.

-yo también pienso lo mismo, pero… -Tenten hizo una señal imperceptible a Sai, apuntando a un sitio a treinta metros de donde ellos estaban. Sai capto el mensaje inmediatamente. Desde esa larga distancia estaba un Anbu de la arena vigilándolos-… debemos de ser muy cuidadosos.

-¿Lee-kun lo sabe? –preguntó Sai.

-fue él quien me lo dijo. –Contestó Tenten-. Desde ese momento he tratado de no hablar demás.

-en cuanto salgamos de Suna, investigaremos a fondo la situación. –dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente para aparentar ante sus vigilantes-. He reunido algo de información.

-¿de quién?

-te lo diré mas tarde. –finalizó Sai.

**XoX**

-estas saludable y no has enfermado en tu estancia en Konoha. –dijo Sakura leyendo los resultados de Seilen, y añadió-. Supongo que era obvio. Mandare tus resultados a la aldea de la Estrella, y para finalizar, necesito que verifiques los datos que están en el informe, ¿está bien?

-sí. -Respondió Seilen poniéndose la camisa y el chaleco de Jounin.

-tu nombre completo es Seilen Aarael, tipo de sangre A positiva, altura 1.97 cm, color de cabello castaño, ojos ámbares, piel apiñonada. Veamos, en el informe que enviaron ponen que has padecido fiebre, como única enfermedad. –Seilen asintió ante lo dicho por Sakura-. También… casi nunca has estado herido de gravedad, así que puedo decir que gozas de una buena salud.

-me alegra oírlo. –fingió una sonrisa.

-jamás había visto alguien como tú, Seilen-san. –Dijo Sakura leyendo de nuevo el informe médico-. Parece que eres inmune casi a todas las enfermedades existentes. Eso es un caso muy raro.

-mi madre tenía también la misma inmunidad. Aunque ella nunca se enfermo en su vida, murió en una misión. –El castaño colocándose la banda de la estrella en la frente-. Es por esa razón que me hice ninja.

Cuando Sakura termino de hacer los exámenes médicos de todos los demás ninjas de intercambio, Seilen espero por ella para preguntarle algunas cosas.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo, Haruno-san?

-claro. –respondió Sakura caminando a su lado.

-¿Qué se siente amar a alguien? –preguntó Seilen, detallando la expresión de Sakura. La chica abrió un poco los ojos de la impresión, algo confundida por lo repentino de la pregunta y también lo extraño que es que una persona te pregunte eso. Sakura sonrió a medias, tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-al principio no te das cuenta de lo que sientes por esa persona, pero… -levanto la vista al cielo- cuando al fin lo admites sientes que eres una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo por amar a ese alguien especial para ti, te das cuenta que lo que sientes es una sensación cálida y viscosa… -la chica soltó una risilla ante sus palabras-… también sientes que quieres estar junto a él o ella y te hace feliz saber que esa persona te corresponde de igual manera.

-¿amas a alguien, Haruno-san?

-claro que sí. –respondió Sakura cerrando los ojos y suspirando-. Él es muy especial para mí.

Los ojos de la Haruno emitieron un leve brillo, que no paso desapercibido para Seilen. El chico la miro fijamente, estudiando con la mirada la expresión de Sakura. Jamás creyó encontrar una chica como ella; en sus largos años de vida casi todas las chicas con las que trato habían sonreído como lo hacía Sakura, tan segura de su respuesta como del significado de esta. Seilen medito un poco sobre su descubrimiento. La expresión de la chica lo dejo con la extraña sensación de vacío; recordando que solo una mujer lo había mirado con tanta intensidad y le había dicho una respuesta similar a la de Sakura.

-¿y si él no pensara lo mismo de ti? ¿Si no te amara? –preguntó suspicaz Seilen, analizando la reacción de la chica, y agregó-. ¿Qué es lo que harías? ¿Qué se sentiría?

-eso… -la chica dudo por un momento. Recordó como había iniciado su relación con Gaara. La promesa que hicieron de niños, el reencuentro en el que Sakura aparento olvidar al chico, la forma en la que él trato de que ella lo recordara, su primer beso y cuando por fin se volvieron pareja. Y todo debido a que Gaara no se rindió en conseguir que Sakura lo amara. Estos recuerdos hicieron que Sakura reflexionara sobre todo lo que ella había hecho. Si Gaara no hubiera recordado su promesa de infancia, ella nunca lo hubiera recordado y no estarían juntos. El solo pensar en eso, provoco que Sakura apretara su mano junto a su pecho, las dudas la invadieron y su boca no pudo responder palabras concretas-. Es que yo…

-¿no puedes responder la pregunta? –Continuó Seilen, detallando la reacción de Sakura-. ¿O es que dudas de que tu respuesta pueda ser o no verdadera?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por la exactitud con la que el castaño la había catalogado. Movió los labios tratando de dar una respuesta, pero de sus labios solo salieron palabras ininteligibles. Bajo la mirada, avergonzada de su reacción.

-veo que aun no puedes responder a esa pregunta. –masculló Seilen. Sakura levanto un poco la cara-. No te aflijas, eres muy joven aun para poder contestar preguntas tan complicadas como estas. –Respiró hondo-. Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por un momento tan molesto como este, Haruno-san.

-está bien, Seilen-san. –dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió rápido a la puerta, tratando de no parecer apresurada-. Pero ya debemos irnos, casi es hora de que regreses a tu aldea.

-sí. –dijo Seilen, siguiendo a Sakura. Cuando salieron de la clínica, Sakura aun no se había recuperado de la preguntas del chico, no había hablado nada y solo caminaba junto a Seilen. El chico la miraba de reojo, obviamente entendió que había cometido un error, pero no se sintió culpable en lo mas mínimo. Él ya había hecho algo como esto anteriormente (incluyendo a Rose), así que no le extrañaba que Sakura estuviera en las mismas circunstancias que las demás.

Pero Seilen había notado algo nuevo.

Sakura no dijo _"¡pero yo amo a Gaara!",_ tratando de excusar su falta de respuesta como la habían hecho las otras chicas. Actuó igual que Rose. No dijo nada estúpido y trato de buscar responder con claridad.

Seilen se detuvo en seco, Sakura siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que el chico había parado. El castaño miro la espalda de Sakura, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando descubrió que la chica reflejaba la misma sensación que cuando Rose estaba con él. Entonces se vio a si mismo yendo tras la Haruno, cegado por la ilusión que Rose. Alcanzo a la chica y la tomo del brazo, girándola y esperando ver la cara de su amada, pero la ilusión se rompió, y lo único que quedo fueron los ojos verdes de Sakura mirándola con desconcierto.

-¿pasa algo, Seilen-san? –preguntó Sakura sin soltarse del agarre.

El castaño no respondió. Cerró los ojos con frustración, reprendiéndose mentalmente por creer en una de las tantas idioteces en las que últimamente caía por la culpa del recuerdo de Rose.

-no… no pasa nada. –respondió soltando el brazo de Sakura.

Sakura no pregunto mas, pues por el momento no quería hablar con el chico. Siguieron caminando hacia la entrada de Konoha, antes de llegar Seilen dijo:

-se que aun no tienes una respuesta fija a las preguntas que te he dado, -miro serio a la Haruno por un momento y después suavizo su mirada-. Pero te diré algo, no te sientas mal por haberte quedado callada y que ahora estés buscando desesperadamente una buena respuesta, eso puede significar solo una cosa: que te importa demasiado la persona que te hace feliz.

-¿eh?

-a lo que me refiero es que, aunque él te ame, dudas que tus sentimientos hacia él sean verdaderos porque, -Seilen puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura, acariciándola con dulzura y agregó con una sonrisa-, tu corazón aun no está preparado para gritarlo al mundo.

-¿gritarlo al mundo? –repitió Sakura sonrojándose levemente.

-cuando entiendas el significado de estas palabras, ya no volverás a tener dudas y podrás responder a las preguntas de antes.

La chica asintió suavemente. Las dudas de su corazón se habían calmado un poco. Sintiéndose fortalecida por las cálidas palabras del castaño, Sakura sonrió con la misma frescura que siempre.

-gracias, Seilen-san.

Seilen la miro dubitativo y algo perplejo, sorprendiéndose de la sencillez de Sakura y su bella sonrisa, que al igual que Rose, brindaban un poco de alegría al solitario corazón del chico

**XoX**

Cuando los shinobis de traslado regresaron a sus respectivas aldeas. Ino llego corriendo a los brazos de Naruto quien la esperaba en la entrada de Konoha, platicando todo lo que había visto en esa _'anticuada'_ aldea. Chouji fue corriendo… pero a comer barbacoa porque se moría de hambre. Sai, Lee y Tenten llegaron algo cansados porque al señor _no-me-canso-aunque-corra-por-el-desierto-a-cincuenta-kilometros-por-hora _(entiéndase Lee) se le ocurrió una carrerita para hacer más interesante su viaje de regreso. Rose fue directo a rendir informe a su padre, Seilen no la acompaño, él tenía otras cosas que hacer. Cuando Yuriko regreso a Suna, su hermana Saya ya la esperaba.

**XoX**

-bienvenida a casa, Yuriko-chan. –Dijo Saya, sonriendo sardónica.- ¡que gusto volver a verte!

-ahórrate los saludos cariñosos, Saya. –dijo Yuriko, pasando de largo a su hermana y dirigiéndose directo a su habitación-. No tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor, hermanita? –La siguió Saya-. ¿Paso algo malo en tu visita a la aldea de Konoha?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia. –Yuriko dejo su equipaje al lado de su cama, luego se recostó respirando cansada-. Sal de mi cuarto. Quiero descansar un momento…

-el consejo de ancianos ha decidido quien será la esposa del Kazekage. –Pronunció de pronto la pelinegra, recargándose en el umbral de la puerta-. Se llama Rose Griffel, es hija del líder de la Aldea de la Estrella y es también una Jounin de alto nivel, según me informaron.

Yuriko guardo silencio, eso no la sabia, pero era de esperarse que los ancianos tomaran esa decisión. Bueno, daba igual a ella no le concernía eso y…

"_Sakura es una amiga muy querida para mi" dijo Naruto sonriendo y mostrando sus blancos dientes. _

Yuriko sintió una punzada en el corazón al recordar las palabras del rubio.

"_ella es una chica muy linda, no tanto como Ino, pero es muy amable", dijo Naruto mientras comía Ramen. "aunque cuando se enoja, da más miedo que un relleno de anime"._

Entonces la castaña tuvo la misma sensación de vacío que cuando estaba con Naruto. Un sentimiento desagradable, y algo de remordimiento.

-¿Por qué estas tan callada, Yuriko? –preguntó Saya después de un rato de silencio.

-me importa una mierda lo que decidan los viejos esos. –Espeto con voz dura Yuriko-. ¿No tienes nada más que decir, Saya? Entonces ve a molestar a alguien más con tu molesta presencia.

-tu… -dijo saya iracunda-. ¿Cómo te atreves?

-si lo que quieres es pelear, adelante note detendré, pero te advierto, -Yuriko saco una kunai y la arrojo hacia su hermana que apenas si la esquivo-, yo soy jounin, y tu solo eres una Chuunin. No tienes oportunidad contra mí.

-te arrepentirás de esto, estúpida. –sentenció la pelinegra.

-lo que tú digas, querida hermanita, -masculló Yuriko cerrando los ojos para dormir- lo que tú digas.

Saya se retiro de la habitación hecha una furia. Mientras Yuriko reflexionaba sobre lo que haría con respecto a la decisión de los ancianos (si, había que admitirlo, ayudaría a Sakura, con todo lo que pudiera), y renunciaría a Naruto, porque, al fin y al cabo, eso también lo estaba admitiendo.

**XoX**

"_**Ama hasta que duela. Si te duele, es buena señal."**_

**La Madre Teresa de Calcuta.**

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¿Qué tal estuvo?... pues a mí me pareció muy interesante u.u. Bueno, se que esta my cortito pero, ya saben, con la escuela que solo me estresa pues mi cerebro termina todo exprimido.

**Sakura:** pues debería de ser lo contrario u.u, se supone que debe de acrecentar tus ideas.

**Naruto:** Sakura-chan tiene razón, la escuela te ayuda en tu vida.

**Yue:** se oyen como mis papas, igual de molestos ¬¬. Bueno, espero sus reviews, ya saben xD**. Su humilde lectora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer (si, es mi nuevo Nick xD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el mundo ninja viene del ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto. Cuando obtenga los derechos, no tendré que hacer un Disclaimer como este jamás xD.

**Aclaraciones:** cuando Yuriko le dice eso a Gaara (inner: no les voy a decir que, para que sea sorpresa), es porque a él le habían hecho varias cosas malas ella y Saya. El Consejo está loco, pero ya explicare más acerca de este más adelante, y… ya xD.

**Yue:** bueno, como decir esto, mis queridos lectores… ¡he recibido muy pocos review! ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Acaso no saben que yo vivo de los review que me dejan? ¡No dejen morir a este pobre intento de escritora ToT!, pero bueno, sino no recibo mas review no hay problema u.u, aun así seguiré subiendo los próximos capítulos (inner: aunque nadie termine leyéndolos -.-U, esto sí es deprimente). Sé que la historia va un poco lenta, pero ya deberían de conocer como trabajo (inner: digo, se supone que ya leyeron _'Rosa del Desierto'_ ¬¬), les prometo más emoción, pero comenten algo, gente.

**Disfruten del capítulo.**

**LO SIENTO.**

Hay veces en las que deseamos cosas que no tenemos, o las cuales, están fuera de nuestro alcance. Ya sea algo material como el dinero; espiritual como la serenidad o físico como la salud. El hecho es que como seres humanos, nos vemos a nosotros mismos deseando aquello ajeno a nosotros.

Desear, es lo que nos separa de los animales.

Cada anhelo es diferente. Cada persona lo es también.

"_deseo convertirme en Hokage"._

"_deseo ya no ser un estorbo"._

"_deseo volverme una kunoichi capaz de proteger lo que más ama"._

"_deseo ver a todos destruidos. Que todos sean como yo"_

-deseo que Naruto e Ino sean felices. –dijo Yuriko recargada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación.

Desde que regreso de Konoha, la castaña no dejo de pensar en la forma de enmendar sus errores. Sabía que había causado dolor a muchas personas, y que el daño no podría ser reparado con una simple disculpa, pero quería enmendarse de algún modo.

'_lo único que se me ocurre es ir el próximo mes a Konoha y disculparme con Ino,'_ pensó para sí la chica, pero suspiró abatida recordando que la rubia se rehusaría a hablar con ella-, pero no será nada fácil.

-¿Qué no será fácil, Yuriko? –preguntó saya entrando a la habitación de su hermana. Yuriko no la miro, sabía que de hacerlo la pelinegra no la dejaría en paz por un buen rato-. No finjas que no me oyes, perra.

Yuriko encaro a Saya, observándola fijamente por un momento para después decir burlona.

-lo siento, pero si te hiciera caso, se me haría más difícil ignorarte.

-puedes decir lo que quieras, Yuriko. –Espetó con dureza Saya, mientras se acercaba a su hermana-. Pero sigues siendo mi hermana menor, así que tengo que estar pendiente de ti.

-si no te conociera podría creer que lo que dices es verdad. –Yuriko volvió a como estaba en el principio-. Dudo mucho que alguna vez hayas estado preocupaba por mi bienestar.

-cierto. En realidad te odio. –aclaró la pelinegra remarcando las últimas palabras-. Pero como eres alguien tan despreciable como yo, diría que te veo como una aliada.

-no soy tu aliada, Saya. –Dijo bruscamente Yuriko-. Ni tampoco soy igual que tu. No soy una perra frívola, cuyo único consuelo es encontrar migajas de amor en cada hombre con el que tiene sexo.

-serás… -dijo Saya a punto de abalanzarse sobre Yuriko, pero algo la hizo detenerse-. Bien, lo que sea. No me enojare hoy, porque me entere de buenas noticias esta mañana.

-¿buenas noticias?

- veo que si me necesitas, pero no quiero molestarte por ahora. –Saya se sentó junto a la castaña. A Yuriko le pareció incomodo la repentina cercanía de su hermana-. Según dicen, cuando los consejeros quisieron que Gaara conociera a su prometida, él reaccionó molesto y que se rehusó a casarse con esa chica, pero lo mejor de todo es que los enviados de la Aldea de la Estrella escucharon a Gaara y se indignaron tanto, que los consejeros de Suna tuvieron que pedirles un disculpa, apenados.

-¿y eso que tiene de interesante, Saya? –preguntó Yuriko actuando como si no le diera importancia.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta, mocosa? Ahora los vejetes tendrán más motivos para que Haruno se aleje de Gaara. Saben que él tratara de impedirlo, entonces los ancianos…

-obtendrán lo que quieren. –completó Yuriko tratando de mantener una expresión serena.

-exacto.

-¿y eso tiene que interesarme, Saya? –preguntó Yuriko mirando fijamente a su hermana, tomando una actitud desinteresada.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos ante la mínima reacción de Yuriko. Se extraño que su hermana se comportara con ella de esa forma, pues antes la castaña se hubiera alegrado un poco –en una falsa sonrisa- por esta noticia. Aunque esta vez era muy diferente, Yuriko no solo mostraba un total desinterés por ella, sino también algo de repudio por los planes de Saya. La pelinegra estaba contrariada por esa actitud.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Yuriko? –dijo saya después de un silencio incomodo. Yuriko no contesto en seguida, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y fingió que no había escuchado nada-. ¿Qué sucedió contigo, Yuriko? –volvió a preguntar y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica.

-nada que te importe. –respondió Yuriko sin mirarle, con un tono de voz pasivo pero serio.

Saya ya no quiso saber más. Después de oír eso, ya no quedo con ninguna duda. Yuriko ya no era una niña caprichosa.

Su hermana por fin había madurado. Yuriko había encontrado su respuesta. Yuriko ya no estaba sucia como ella. Yuriko ya no sería odiada como ella. Yuriko ya no sería como… ella.

La pelinegra sintió una opresión en el pecho. Como si alguien lo pusiera en su mano y lo estrujara. Un dolor insoportable la inundo, y se vio a si misma llena de pánico y de sentimientos encontrados. Salió del cuarto de su hermana rápidamente, respirando agitadamente y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos.

'_no, ella no puede… no puede hacerme esto', _pensó Saya sintiendo que su cabeza estaba por explotar. _'no se lo permitiré… ¡no se lo permitiré!'._

Y el dolor la hizo para en seco y caer de rodillas en el suelo. Las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos sin que ella pudiera detenerlas, tapo su boca con la mano izquierda ahogando un sollozo y puso su mano libre sobre su pecho, tratando inútilmente de proteger a su corazón de una herida interna que se abría de nuevo.

**XoX**

-fue un completo fastidio, Sakura. –se quejo Ino por quinceava vez. Sakura solo sonrió con pesar, se arrepintió mentalmente cuando le pregunto a la rubia como había sido su estancia en la aldea de la Estrella-. Todos los aldeanos eran tan agrios, los shinobis me miraban con lascivia las kunoichis me mataban con la mirada.

-aunque aprendiste un poco de jutsu medico con ellos, ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Sakura para desviar el tema, ya no quería escuchar mas sobre esa aldea o no tendría ganas de ir en el próximo intercambio.

-eso sí. –Dijo Ino con orgullo-. Aprendí una que otra técnica, son demasiados tacaños al dar a conocer sus técnicas.

-pues es algo normal. No creo que todas las aldeas muestren todos sus conocimientos a los ninjas que viene de intercambio.

-pero eso no es excusa para que me trataran de ese modo. –la rubia hizo un mohín gracioso. Sakura suspiro resignada, sabía que Ino no dejaría de hablar sobre sus vivencias en la Estrella hasta hartarse. Siguiéndole la corriente a Ino Sakura paso horas escuchándola, riendo ante algunos detalles que contaba con fervor la Yamanaka y sacándose de onda con otros, pero agradecía que la Hokage les ordenara arreglar todo el desastre de su oficina, así ella podría cambiar el tema por otro cuando encontrara algo en los cientos de papeles que estaban regados en el despacho.

Su plática se vio interrumpida con la presencia de Sai, quien entro con sigilo, las chicas no se percataron de su presencia hasta que el chico se situó detrás de ellas.

-hola, chicas. –saludó con su habitual sonrisa Colgate. Las chicas dieron un brinquito y como acto de reflejo dieron un golpe al pelinegro. Cuando las kunoichis vieron de quien se trataba, se disculparon inmediatamente para después decirle a Sai que si las asustaba de nuevo así, terminarían matándolo.

-lo tendré en cuenta. –dijo Sai recuperándose de los golpes. Sakura lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿a qué has venido, Sai-kun? –preguntó Ino.

-vine para hablar un momento con Sakura. –dijo él, y dirigiéndose a Ino, agregó-. ¿Te molesta si te la robo por un momento, Ino-san?

-no, no me molesta. –respondió Ino sacada de onda por el modo en que Sai hablaba-. Pero no me tienes que pedir permiso para hablar con ella.

-es que decía en este libro, -sacó un ejemplar color azul de quien sabe dónde y se los mostro a las chicas-, que cuando alguien está junto a otra persona, se debe pedir permiso para hablar con esa persona.

Sakura e Ino miraron con recelo el susodicho el libro y fruncieron el ceño disgustadas al leer el titulo. _'Ser un buen amigo de tu amig amante del Yuri'_. El pelinegro advirtió el aura asesina que empezaba a emanar de las chicas, así que opto por hablar con Sakura lo más rápido posible.

-bueno, vamos a un lugar más privado, Sakura. –Sai tomo a la chica de la mano y se fue lo más rápido posible de ahí.

**XoX**

-¿de qué quieres hablarme, Sai? –Preguntó Sakura a su amigo-. Que sea rápido tengo mucho trabajo que hace-…

Sai la miro seriamente, Sakura guardo silencio al instante. Conocía poco al Anbu, pero sabía lo suficiente de él para entender que cuando Sai te miraba de esa forma, se debía de tomar todo con seriedad.

-escucha atentamente, Sakura. –Dijo Sai-. En mi estancia en Suna, me entere de varias cosas que tiene que ver contigo y con Gaara-kun.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –preguntó Sakura, mirándolo fijo.

-bueno, veras…

**XoX**

En el edificio del Kazekage se sentía la tensión por todos lados, y más en la sala de juntas del Consejo de Ancianos, donde una gran discusión se daba a cabo.

-¡tiene que entrar en razón, Gaara-sama! –Gritó un anciano del consejo-. ¡Ya hemos decidido lo que es bueno para la aldea y también para usted!

-no sé qué beneficios podría traerle a la aldea el que yo me comprometa con la hija del líder de la aldea de la que desconfían las demás naciones shinobis. –espetó Gaara inmutable y con expresión perenne.

-cultura, economía, además de que el poder militar crecería aun más de lo que lo ha hecho estos años. –profirió el mismo anciano.

-podemos lograr todo eso sin necesidad de que haya una boda. –Dijo Gaara-. Podemos llegar a comprender a la Estrella de otro modo.

-pero ya está decidido. –sentenció Jared, el consejero mas joven.

-lamento decirles que el aceptar o no las sugerencias que de el Consejo, es algo que solo el Kazekage puede hacer. –Dijo Gaara levantándose de su asiento y mirando fijamente a cada uno del consejo-. Y eso incluye escoger la persona con la cual quiero comprometerme.

El Consejo quedo en silencio, apretaban sus manos en señal de disgusto. El pelirrojo no dijo nada mas, volvió a tomar asiento y espero que la junta se diera por terminada. Entonces Jared tomo la palabra.

-¿Por qué escogió a Haruno Sakura? –preguntó sacando el expediente de la kunoichi y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Gaara no se sorprendió de que el Consejo haya investigado a Sakura, después de todo, ella sería su esposa-. Por lo que concierne a su expediente, se ve que es una buena kunoichi, pero nada más. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretende al casarse con ella, Kazekage-sama?

Un momento de silencio.

-si me caso con ella, la aldea de Suna estará en una posición intocable. –respondió Gaara sin dudar.

-¿a qué se refiere, Gaara-sama? –preguntó uno de los ancianos.

-Konoha es una de las aldeas con más fuerza militar y política de estos tiempos. Nuestra aldea se vería beneficiada se hacemos un vinculo con Konoha mas fuerte que el que ya tenemos. –Explicó Gaara-. Además, de que la posición en la que estaríamos seria intocable, piénselo; dos de las aldeas mas fuertes unidas, sería la mejor oportunidad para que Suna vuelva a ser lo que era en el pasado.

Después de oír estas palabras los ancianos del Consejo sopesaron en la posibilidad que se les mostraba. Un vínculo con la estrella no les beneficiaría tanto como uno con Konoha. Entonces se decidió que el Kazekage se casaría con Haruno Sakura, pero hubo alguien a quien no le pareció una grandiosa idea.

-yo aun no puedo aceptar eso. –Dijo Jared interrumpiendo la pequeña celebración-. Pienso que sería mejor que Gaara-sama se casara con Rose-sama que con esa kunoichi.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Jared? –Exclamó el consejo disgustado por su actitud-. Kazekage-sama ya nos explico sus motivos, y a nosotros nos parece de lo más razonable.

-pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. –replicó Jared dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

-le pido que se calme, Jared. –dijo Gaara, impasible-. De lo contrario tendré que pedirle que se retire y su cargo como consejero se le será removido.

-haga lo que quiera. –dijo Jared, y salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie. Los demás consejeros murmuraron sobre la actitud tan grosera del joven consejero. Gaara simplemente ignoro el comportamiento de Jared, pensando en cosas más importantes por el momento, el joven Kazekage abandono la habitación.

**XoX**

-no puede ser. –dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos, desorbitada-. El Consejo de Suna decidió eso.

-es lo que he oído. –Dijo Sai-. Kankuro-san me ha informado de todo esto. Me pidió que te lo dijera en cuanto llegase a Konoha.

-quieren obligar a Gaara a casarse con Rose-san… -Sakura no podía creerlo-, pero nosotros dos ya estamos comprometidos. –dijo mirando el anillo en su dedo, tratando de corroborar su palabras.

Era muy difícil para Sakura asimilar la noticia rápidamente. Ella no sabía que los ancianos de Suna no la consideraran digna de ser la esposa de Gaara, ni siquiera se puso a pensar en esa posibilidad, pero esta era la verdad. A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que Rose, esa chica que había conocido en el intercambio de ninjas y que se habían vuelto buena amigas, fuera elegida para convertirse en la prometida de Gaara. Haruno apretó una mano contra su pecho en un intento de suprimir algo la sensación de dolor y vacio que se apoderaba de ella.

-tranquila, Sakura. –El pelinegro puso una mano en el hombro de la chica-. Sé que lo que te dije es algo muy serio, pero debes guardar la calma y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Según me ha dicho Kankuro-san, Gaara-sama está haciendo todo lo posible por convencer a su consejo de que te dejen como su prometida.

Sakura miro a Sai fijamente.

-aunque no nos guste, Suna tiene una política diferente de Konoha. –Explicó Sai, y agregó con una sonrisa-. Pero eso no significa que se puedan cambiar las formas de pensar. Estamos en una nueva era, después de todo.

Fortalecida por las palabras de su amigo, Sakura decidió dejar atrás sus dudas. No quería pensar en que dejarían que ella y el pelirrojo estuvieran juntos tan fácilmente, pero se consoló a sí misma, pensando que habría una posibilidad de que los ancianos de Suna, estarían de acuerdo con su compromiso.

-gracias, Sai. –Sonrió Sakura, pero recordó que el pelinegro siempre sacaba sus palabras de aliento de los libros-. Aunque lo hayas leído en algún libro, te agradezco tu consejo.

-soy muy fácil de predecir, ¿verdad? –dijo él sonriendo-. Aunque te sorprenderás si digo que no lo he sacado de ningún libro.

-¿en serio? –dijo la Haruno sorprendida-. Entonces lo que dijiste, vino de…

-de mi corazón.

**XoX**

Jamás en su vida pensó que algo tan simple como abrir una puerta, se convirtiera en algo tan complicado. Yuriko estaba parada frente a esa puerta, sin moverse y sintiendo que su pulso se salía de control.

-cálmate, no tienes porque estar nerviosa. –se dijo a sí misma. Respiro hondo y estiro su mano al pomo de la puerta, decidida a abrirlo, pero sus nervios la traicionaron-. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Y se revolvió los cabellos molesta por su actitud tan cobarde.

-vamos, tienes que ser fuerte. Prometiste que cambiarias. –volvió a tomar el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y con lentitud abrió la puerta. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero a la castaña le pareció que pesaba una tonelada.

Entro con calma, para encontrarse con Gaara, quien miraba fijamente hacia la chica. Era obvio que el pelirrojo había notado la presencia de Yuriko antes de que ella entrara en la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Yuriko? –preguntó Gaara, su voz era una mezcla de casualidad y seriedad.

-tengo algo que decirte. –dijo ella sintiendo que su pulso se volvía a acelerar.

-si vienes aquí para pedirme de nuevo que vea a Saya, mi respuesta será no, de nuevo.

-no vengo para eso. –chistó Yuriko molesta-. Vengo para decirte algo muy importante, por lo menos ten la decencia de escuchar atentamente.

Gaara guardo silencio. En todos los años que había conocido a la chica, nunca le había visto un semblante tan serio.

-está bien, te escucho. –dijo recargando sus codos en el escritorio y uniendo sus manos, pensativo.

Y en ese momento, la castaña se inclino hacia delante y haciendo a un lado su arrogancia y sus ideales, dijo sinceramente.

-lo siento. –y después de decir eso, Yuriko sintió que el peso que había estado cargando por muchos años ya no era tan asfixiante.

Gaara abrió los ojos sin comprender de lo que se estaba disculpando ella realmente, quiso decir algo, pero al ver como una lágrima resbalaba de la mejilla de la muchacha, él callo. Porque entendió lo que la disculpa de la chica significaba al fin.

-no pasa nada. –dijo Gaara, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijera su hermano alguna vez, cuando él entendió lo equivocado que había estado.

Entonces Yuriko lloro abiertamente.

Porque era la primera vez que se disculpaba.

Y también era la primera vez que la habían perdonado.

**XoX**

**Yue:** esta fue muy corto, pero les prometo que el capitulo siguiente tendrá mucho mas. Es que esto lo escribí cuando estaba viendo una telenovela barata, y ya sabrán, no tuve mucha inspiración u.u. bueno, espero que haya más review esta vez ¬¬.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Cuando me quede con los derechos, tengan por seguro que necesitaran un psiquiatra para recuperarse del shock emocional que les voy a causar.

**Aclaraciones:** después de este capítulo ya no seguiré al manga, solo con algunas menciones. No meteré a los Akatsuki… bueno tal vez deje vivo a Itachi xD, pero ahora seré libre de hacer lo que quiera jajajaja. Por cierto, que he pensado meter más la pareja formada por Seilen y Rose, porque me gusta cómo se comportan estos dos.

**Yue:** bueno, mis queridas lectoras, ya es 2011 y he aquí el primer capítulo que escribo en este nuevo año. También les quiero decir que su poca cooperación para dejar review han dejado a su humilde escritora bastante deprimida ¬¬, agradezco que lean mi fic pero es más grande mi gozo cuando dejan un review, pero bueno, supongo que eso es decisión suya u.u.

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

**GRACIAS.**

Ha pasado un mes desde que el consejo de Suna dio su aprobación para el matrimonio entre el Kazekage y Sakura, el pueblo de la Arena simpatizo con el compromiso pues su líder parecía más apacible ahora que estaba junto a la Haruno. Por su parte, Konoha no se había negado a ese compromiso, la alianza que resultaría de eso, sería muy fuerte y más confiable. Aunque también había negativas. La Aldea de la Estrella se negaba rotundamente al compromiso, ya que con anterioridad Suna había acordado que su Kazekage se casaría con Rose, pero incluso con sus reclamos no se cambio la decisión.

Después de ese pequeño incidente todo volvió a la tranquilidad. Excepto para Sakura, pues cuando se anuncio formalmente su compromiso, la Hokage le prohibió ir a Suna, pues la aldea de la Estrella estaba furiosa al ver que no se había respetado su tratado así que un ataque a alguna de las dos aldeas no se haría esperar. Así que ella debía de permanecer en Konoha o en sus alrededores hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

-¡pero si soy una kunoichi! –dijo Sakura, extendiendo los brazos al cielo y dramatizando-. No pueden esperar que tema un ataque enemigo. Soy alguien muy competente, capaz de defenderme por sí sola.

-tranquila, Sakura. –Dijo la rubia-. Todos sabemos que eres una kunoichi excelente.

-¡pero, Temari-san…! –chilló la Haruno.

-se que estas molesta por esta situación, Gaara también lo esta. –Replicó la rubia-. Entiende que ya no eres solo una chica normal, Sakura. Ahora eres la prometida del Kazekage de Suna. No puedes tomarte tan a la ligera el serlo.

-¿tan importante es un compromiso entre dos naciones? –preguntó Sakura.

-bueno si, pues dos naciones se unen mas haya de ser un simple tratado. –explicó Temari, seriamente-. Cuando dos shinobis de aldeas diferentes se casan se comparte información valiosa entre ellas. Así que es muy importante el papel que representa cada parte del compromiso.

-entiendo. –dijo Sakura, bajando la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Había estado actuando como niña pequeña ante el asunto.

Temari se quedo viendo a Sakura fijamente. Sintiendo algo de lastima por la situación que vivía la Haruno, que era igual a la misma que vivía Gaara. La rubia haría algo para solucionar un poco la tensión que vivían los novios, pero como ella no podía llevarse a Sakura a Suna tan fácilmente, tuvo que idear algo.

-creo que podre ayudarte un poco, Sakura. –dijo la rubia sonriendo-. Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien de confianza.

-¿en serio? –Dijo Sakura, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos causadas por lo feliz que estaba en ese momento-. Pero, ¿a quién pediremos ayuda? Naruto e Ino están de misión, y no creo que los demás me ayuden. Sería una locura.

-podemos usar a Yuriko. –Decía Temari, divertida ante la cara de desconcierto de Sakura-. No pongas esa cara, Sakura. Aunque no lo creas, Yuriko se ha vuelto una persona muy confiable.

-pero a ella le gusta Naruto. –dijo Sakura recordando como la castaña miraba al Uzumaki.

Entonces Temari le conto lo que había acontecido con respecto a Yuriko en ese tiempo. La Haruno no creí lo que la rubia le decía, pero como Temari no tenía motivos para mentir.

-y es por eso que ahora ella nos ayudara en lo que necesitemos.

-aun no puedo creerlo. –dijo Sakura, asombrada-. Pobre Yuriko, de seguro fue muy difícil tomar esa decisión.

-pues ya ves. Ahora que te he contado esto, te diré como va lo que idee. –dijo Temari susurrándole el plan a Sakura. La chica estaba atenta a todo lo que decía la mayor.

**XoX**

'_no creo que esto funcione'_, pensó Sakura, dudando de si algo tan descabellado como esto pudiera funcionar. _'Tal vez debí haberme negado'._

-tranquila, Sakura. –Murmuró Temari a la chica-. No vayas a echarlo todo a perder, porque si lo haces los consejeros se van a molestar mucho.

-es que… -protestó Sakura, ruborizándose-… este traje es muy revelador.

-yo pienso que te sienta bien. –dijo Temari, como si nada.

-¿Por qué me tuve que transformar en Yuriko-san? –preguntó Sakura bajando la cabeza avergonzada ante la mirada de algunos lugareños de Suna.

-era la única forma de salir de Konoha sin que sospecharan. –Dijo Temari-. Además no eres la que sufre más por esto, Yuriko se quedo en Konoha con tu forma. Se podría decir que están iguales.

-¿iguales? –Dijo contrariada Sakura-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, cuando yo estoy casi desnuda.

-te dije que se te ve bien. –sonrió Temari divertida viendo como Sakura trataba de taparse. La chica estaba que se moría de la pena pues al convertirse en Yuriko también había tomado la forma de su cuerpo y sus ropas. Así que de ser una chica delgada y sin nada de atributos, paso a ser una joven que tenía mucha '_pechonalidad',_ y un cuerpo de _'dios te bendiga, criatura'_, además de que Yuriko usaba ropa más sexy y provocativa de lo que Sakura llegara a usar. Una minifalda pegada con botas largas negras, una playera de redecillas con solo un top negro debajo, no era el conjunto más soñado de la Haruno. Y si su vergüenza era mucha, aumento cuando unos tipos lanzaron piropos algo indecentes a la chica. Sakura los hubiera golpeado al instante, pero temía que si lo hacia sus nuevos _'encantos'_ relucieran mas ante la mirada de los pervertidos.

'_¡me da vergüenza!'_, se dijo a sí misma, acongojada. '_no puedo creer que este haciendo esto. Espero que Tsunade-sama no se enfade por esto'._

Al llegar a la torre del Kazekage, Temari informo a Sakura que fuera a su habitación y que esperara a Gaara ahí. También que siguiera transformada hasta que entrara en contacto con el pelirrojo.

Ya en la habitación, Sakura se relajo un poco. Suspiro un poco cuando vio en un gran espejo que había ahí, su figura. Sonrió con desgano cuando pensó que Yuriko estaba al tanto de sus encantos.

'_solo espero que a ella le vaya mejor que a mí', d_ijo Sakura. '_creo que no le enseñe lo suficiente en Ninjutsu medico para que no sospecharan de ella'._

**XoX**

Y como tenía razón Sakura. En la aldea de Konoha, Yuriko se las veía negras para tratar de comprender los libros de medicina que le dio Sakura para que aprendiera jutsu médicos.

'_¡dios mío! ¿Qué carajos es un tumor en el canal faríngeo?',_ pensó Yuriko ante lo que creía eran jeroglíficos_. 'y también, ¿Qué es la enfermedad de Parkinson?_

Por si fuera poco, Yuriko estaba atendiendo a algunos pacientes en la clínica y usando lo poco que había comprendido los atendió. Tuvo suerte de solo recibir encargos pequeños y deseaba que eso terminara pronto, de lo contrario terminaría matando a quien sabe cuántos.

'_¿Cómo le hace Haruno-san para soportar esto todo los días?, _se preguntó Yuriko suspirando cansada. 'y _lo peor de todo es que tengo que vivir con la apariencia de su cuerpo'._

Puso sus manos en los inexistentes pechos de la figura de Sakura. Tanteándolos y sintiéndose afligida por lo poco femenino del cuerpo de Sakura.

'_no puede creer que a Gaara le guste las 'porciones' pequeñas'_, dijo imaginándose al pelirrojo y a Sakura en plena acción. '_bueno, supongo que a él le importa más el interior que el exterior'_.

**XoX**

-la misión fue todo un éxito. –Dijo Naruto estirando los brazos al cielo-. Ya puedo ir a casa a descansar.

-fue algo duro. –Masculló Ino-. Jamás vuelvo a venir a una misión contigo, me canso demasiado.

-dices eso porque tuvimos sex-… -un puñetazo en la cara del Uzumaki era una señal inequívoca de que guardara silencio.

-no digas esas cosas al aire, ¿Qué dirán los lectores de mi? –preguntó Ino echando humo de las orejas y roja como un tomate.

-dirían que la autora es una floja por no escribir un buen lemon de nosotros. –dijo el rubio, aunque eso no me hizo nada de gracia… (¬¬*)

-bueno, en eso tienes razón. –dijo la rubia sonriendo-. Pero cambiando de tema, deberíamos tomarnos un descanso.

-eso quisiera, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –dijo el rubio-. Ya sabes, traer a Sasuke de vuelta, patearle el trasero a Akatsuki, convertirme en Hokage y casarme contigo.

-pero no por eso significa que no vas a desca-… -Ino se quedo en silencio, analizando las palabras de Naruto y procesándolas lentamente-. ¿Dijiste casarte conmigo?

-claro que sí. –Repuso Naruto en una sonrisa-. ¿O no quieres? –dijo poniendo una cara triste.

-¡claro que quiero! –Replicó la Yamanaka-. Es solo que… bueno… no sé cómo decirlo.

-¿temes al matrimonio? –preguntó Naruto.

-no, es solo que estamos viviendo tiempos muy difíciles. –Contestó la Yamanaka-. Y bueno, con eso de que Akatsuki está detrás de ti y que las naciones shinobis están en conflicto… no se que pueda pasar.

-no te preocupes, Ino. –Dijo Naruto posando una mano en el hombre de la chica-. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien y ya verás que al final te obligare a ponerte un anillo de compromiso, aunque no quieras.

-Naruto… -dijo conmovida Ino-. Pero ni creas que me dejare poner ese anillo así de fácil, ¿eh? –Dijo bromista-. Tendrás que derrotarme para que lo acepte.

-entonces será fácil. –dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿acaso dijiste que soy débil? –Cuestionó Ino-. Para que lo sepas, Uzumaki Naruto, yo conozco tu debilidad más que ninguna otra persona.

Y comenzaron a discutir.

**XoX**

'_Gaara se ha tardado demasiado',_ se dijo Sakura mirando el reloj en la pared. _'a lo mejor debe haber pasado algo malo'._

Y como si su voz hubiera sido escuchada, la puerta del cuarto se abrió para dar paso a la figura del pelirrojo.

-Gaara. –dijo Sakura quedamente pensando que era una ilusión, pero la pequeña sonrisa que se veía en los labios del chico confirmo que no se trataba de un sueño. Estaba ahí frente a ella. Sakura se levanto de la cama y corrió para recibir a Gaara con un abrazo. El pelirrojo correspondió el gesto estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Sintiéndose mutuamente.

-te extrañe mucho, Gaara. –dijo Sakura al oído del chico. El la abrazo más fuerte en respuesta. Parecía un momento tan mágico, tan especial hasta que…

-me están aplastando tus pechos, Sakura. –dijo Gaara. Sakura reacciono al instante y se separo completamente roja.

-¡perdón!, no me acordaba que estaba con la apariencia de Yuriko-san. –dijo Sakura, para luego fruncir el seño y replicar-. Además, es obvio que no son mis pechos, yo no estoy tan desarrollada.

-¿Por qué te has enojado de pronto? –dijo Gaara algo contrariado-. Solo dije que me asfixiaban los pechos enormes. No creo que sea para tanto.

-bueno, claro que no seria para tanto si hubieran sido mis pechos los que te asfixiaban, -se quejó la Haruno cruzando los brazos resoplando- pero eran los '_melones'_ de otra chica.

-¿y eso te molesta? Sabes que a mí me da igual el físico. –el pelirrojo quería arreglar la situación, pero Sakura no daba su brazo a torcer-. Y también deberías saber que los únicos pechos que me gustan son los tuyos.

Claramente la intención de Gaara era sonar romántico y no como un completo pervertido. Sakura se puso más roja que un tomate, un semáforo y el logo de coca-cola juntos. Algo consternada por la actitud de Gaara, la chica trato de cambiar el tema.

-por hoy te perdono. –dijo ella aun colorada, agregando-. ¿Puedo deshacer la transformación ya? Mi chakra está llegando a su límite.

-sí, ya no es peligroso.

Sakura respiro aliviada, deshaciendo el jutsu volvió a su forma original. Paso su mano por sus cabellos para arreglarlos un poco, pues estaban despeinados y sonrió al sentir de nuevo su cabellera rosa y suave. Gaara la veía hipnotizado. Hace mucho que no había visto a Sakura sonreír, bueno, hace mucho que no había visto a la chica, así que tenerla ahora frente a él parecía una ilusión. El pelirrojo tuvo que acariciarla la mejilla para saber si era real y Sakura lo miro extrañada.

-¿Qué te sucede, Gaara? –Sonrió Sakura, leyendo los pensamientos de su prometido-. Realmente me encuentro aquí.

-lo sé. –respondió Gaara para luego besar los labios rosados de Sakura con suavidad. La chica correspondió por inercia, sintiendo las mismas cosquillas en el estomago que eran nostálgicas para ella y perdiéndose en los brazos fuertes de Gaara cerniéndose en su cintura y apretándola hacia sí, debilitando sus fuerzas y aumentando el deseo de languidecer en esos brazos. Sakura a veces se preguntaba por qué era tan débil ante Gaara.

**XoX**

'¡_Por fin acabe!'_, pensó Yuriko mientras caía rendida en el amplio escritorio de la clínica_. 'pensé que nunca acabaría. Vaya que Sakura-san hace cosas realmente tediosas. Como la compadezco'._

Viendo de reojo el papeleo que acababa de revisar y fijar su vista en el reloj que marcaba ya las diez, Yuriko se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, pensando en la cómoda cama que seguramente tendría la verdadera Sakura. Animándose un poco por la idea, Yuriko abrió la puerta. El aire frio de la noche acaricio su rostro e hizo que sus sentidos algo adormecidos despertaran, noto la presencia de alguien y miro hacia la dirección que le señalaban sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse con Naruto acompañado de Ino. El tiempo se detuvo para la castaña. Había decidido olvidar del Uzumaki, pero aun así era duro verlo con la rubia.

-¡good night, Sakura! –saludó alegremente el rubio yendo donde Yuriko-. Hemos venido a invitarte a salir.

-ya que últimamente has estado trabajando mucho y que no has visto a Gaara-san, -dijo Ino sonriendo-, Naruto y yo pensamos en invitarte a comer Ramen y pasar un buen rato. En fin, mañana no tenemos misiones temprano.

Yuriko no contesto en seguida. La calidez y facilidad de voz de esos dos y el hecho de que no advirtieran que ella no era Sakura, saco un poco de onda a Yuriko, quien tardo en reaccionar.

-parece que estas muy cansada. –Dijo Naruto analizando la expresión que había puesto la no Sakura-. Bueno, si no quieres ir con nosotros, te podemos acompañar a tu casa para platicar un rato y para que duermas.

-pero responde, frentona. –Replicó Ino ante la nula respuesta de la chica-. Sabes que me molesta que no respondas cuando te estamos hablando.

-eh, perdón. –articuló Yuriko por fin, tratando de encontrara palabras que diría la Haruno se excuso diciendo que no había esperado verlos ahí y que quería descansar ya.

-entonces significa que te acompañaremos a casa. –dijo Naruto.

-gracias. –sonrió Yuriko tratando que su sonrisa no delatara que no era la Haruno. Pero su esfuerzo no valió la pena, los rubios miraron desconcertados a la peli-rosa, ambos creyeron que la sonrisa de Sakura era más melosa que la que le habían visto.

-¿te sientes bien, Sakura? –preguntó Naruto poniendo su mano en la frente de Sakura. Yuriko casi retrocede por el contacto-. No pareces tú.

Sintiendo angustia por su situación, Yuriko decidió reaccionar como la había dicho Sakura que actuara en esas ocasiones.

-pero claro que estoy bien. –repuso con algo de brusquedad, aparto la mano de Naruto rápido pero con suavidad y agrego-. Y no toques mi frente que me molesta que hagan eso y lo sabes, Naruto.

Y para hacer de su actuación algo más creíble, dio un coscorrón a la cabeza del rubio. Naruto chillo del dolor, balbuceando que lamentaba haberse preocupado a lo tonto. Yuriko sonrió para sí, ¡había sido un éxito! La castaña no advirtió la mirada de Ino, que aun la miraba extrañada. Después de esto, los tres fueron a la casa de Sakura hablando animadamente. La shinobi de la Arena tuvo que hacer uso de todo su poder de convencimiento para seguir los temas que trataban los rubios. Al llegar a la puerta de su hogar, Yuriko se despidió de ellos y agradeciéndoles por acompañarla. Naruto le dijo que no había problema y le sonrió, Ino hizo lo mismo.

A punto de despedirse, Ino le pidió a Naruto que se adelantara al Ichiraku, que tenía cosas que hablar con Sakura y que él no debía de escuchar porque era privado.

-solo será un momento. –le dijo sonriendo-. Iré en seguida.

-está bien. –decía Naruto, dejándolas solas. Cuando desapareció de la vista de las chicas, in dijo:

-sé muy bien que no eres Sakura. –Su tono de voz serio asusto a Yuriko, pero se asombro de ser descubierta por la Yamanaka-. Y también se que eres tú, Yuriko.

La castaña abrió los ojos completamente asombrada. Un momento de silencio se cimbro entre las dos kunoichis. Los latidos del corazón de Yuriko se aceleraron al ser descubierta por la persona que menos deseaba en el mundo.

-¿Cómo supiste que no era Haruno-san? –Preguntó Yuriko recuperándose de la impresión-. Y más importante, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-fácil. –respondió Ino con voz altiva. Yuriko la miro fijamente-. Sakura no sonríe tan melosamente, ni tampoco mira de soslayo a Naruto cuando esta cerca de él.

-parece ser que no resulte tan buena imitándola. –sonrió sarcástica Yuriko.

-lo haces bien, y te diré que ante alguien que no conoce bien a Sakura, lo engañarías perfectamente. –Dijo Ino-. Pero a alguien que la conoce también como yo, -y quizás Naruto y Tsunade-sama-, jamás podrás engañar.

-ya veo, fue un pequeño detalle que Temari-san no me especifico. –admitió Yuriko momentáneamente-. ¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes?

-primero seria preguntarte que tiene que ver Temari en todo esto, y después ya veremos que hare dependiendo de lo que me digas.

-bueno, entonces te lo diré todo, -dijo Yuriko abriendo la puerta de la casa de Sakura-, pero te lo diré adentro. Aquí afuera, alguien más puede enterarse.

-que sea rápido, Yuriko. –Dijo Ino-. Tengo que ir con Naruto después de esto y no quiero que me reproche el haber llegado tarde.

-no tardare mucho. –dijo Yuriko.

Entonces la rubia tuvo una extraña sensación son respecto a la chica. No sabía bien lo que había pasado con ella, pero sin ligar a dudas, Yuriko había cambiado. Antes, al oír las palabras de la Yamanaka acerca de Naruto, Yuriko se habría molestado, pero es ese momento la castaña lucia tan calmada, que parecía un sueño.

Algo había pasado, y eso tenía que saberlo ella inmediatamente.

**XoX**

En la aldea de la Estrella, Rose se encontraba en su habitación con las luces apagadas y sentada en la cama. Se abrazaba a sí misma, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas.

-eres un idiota, idiota, idiota. –Repetía en voz baja-. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Y apretaba el abrazo con el que se mantenía, recitando la misma palabra una y otra vez. Recordando con pesar lo que le habían dicho anteriormente.

'_Rose, ya que el consejo de Suna, rechazo tu matrimonio con el Kazekage, tendremos que cambiar un poco el plan –dijo Alexander con voz acida-. No te casaras con Gaara, arregle otro compromiso con el hijo del señor feudal del país del Viento. Tal vez no esté tan cerca del verdadero poder militar que deseamos, pero no estaremos en una mal posición._

'_Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Tan rápido habían encontrado otro pretendiente para ella? Y más importante, ¿Qué su opinión acerca de si quería hacerlo o no, no valía? La chica se negó a aceptar una cosa así. Entendía que era por el bien de la aldea, pero ella no se sacrificaría por 'una buena posición', y mucho menos con un hombre que no quería. Alexander al escucharla estallo en furia, dándole una bofetada, grito que ella debía hacerlo por todo lo que le debía y principalmente porque era su hija y debía obedecerle. Entonces, rose trato de contradecirlo, pero fue detenida por Seilen._

_-deja de comportarte como una niña, Rose. –dijo Seilen sosteniendo el puño con el que intentara Rose golpearlo-. Solo causas problemas._

_-¡cállate, Seilen! –Gritó Rose, dedicándole una mirada de fiereza al chico-. No te metas en lo que no te importa._

_-claro que me importa. –Replicó el chico arrogando el puño de la chica-. Y sabes que, Rose, tú me das igual, pero la aldea no, así que para de hacer cosas que solo perjudican el bienestar de la aldea. Solo di que quieres llamar la atención, mujer insolente._

_Rose calló ante estas palabras. Apretó los puños con rabia, deteniendo el deseo de golpear a Seilen. Su corazón ardía y dolía al mismo tiempo._

_-pues si así van a ser las cosas, que así sean. –pronunció y se retiro rápidamente._

'_Llego a su cuarto a llorar de rabia e impotencia. Maldijo a Seilen mil veces.'_

-eres un completo idiota. –dijo-. ¿Por qué cuando más te necesito, no encuentro apoyo en ti?

-porque eres muy tonta. –respondió Seilen desde la entrada de su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres, Seilen? –preguntó Rose sin limpiarse las lagrimas-. Si vienes a acabar de regañarme, vete. No quiero escucharte.

Seilen guardo silencio. Vio las lagrimas de Rose y el estado en el que estaba la chica. El resultado de lo que él había hecho. Y se sintió asqueado. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que hacer llorar a Rose para verse satisfecho?

Camino hacia donde estaba ella, la chica le repitió que se fuera y él como respuesta, la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho.

-perdón. –farfulló rápidamente. Entonces la chica ya no trato de contenerse más, se apretó con más fuerza al cuerpo varonil y lloro en silencio.

**XoX**

-así que eso era. –Dijo Ino cuando Yuriko finalizo su relato-. Bueno, siendo las cosas así, creo que me quedare callada. Si nadie más sospecha, creo que no hay problema.

-bueno, pues gracias. –dijo Yuriko calmada. La rubia estaba a punto de retirarse, pero Yuriko la detuvo-. Esto… Ino-san, tengo algo que decirt-…

-gracias. –la interrumpió Ino y sonrió-. Por lo que hiciste por Sakura. Muchas gracias, Yuriko.

Yuriko parpadeo perpleja. Ese agradecimiento había sonado como un perdón. Entonces comprendió que Ino la había perdonado.

-gracias a ti, Ino-san. –dijo Yuriko con una lagrima resbalándole de la mejilla.

Y afuera de la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban las dos chicas, estaba Naruto, observándolas desde que comenzaron a hablar.

-bueno, supongo que ahora son amigas. –sonrió feliz, para luego hacerlo amargamente-. Tendré que disculparme después con Yuri-chan, fui un tonto con ella.

Y desapareció para ir al Ichiraku, sabiendo que Ino le contaría esto y que él le sonreiría diciendo lo buena persona que era Yuriko.

**XoX**

"_**Te amo, no por lo que eres, sino por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo."**_

**Gabriel García Márquez.**

**XoX**

**Yue:** ¿Qué tal estuvo, eh? Pues aquí está el gaasaku, naruino y algo de seirose (me dicen si les gusta la pareja, por favor) que estaban esperando. Bueno eso es todo.

**Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue D. Cifer.**


End file.
